


Attack On Luna

by Anonysaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, side parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonysaurus/pseuds/Anonysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is an orphan with a surprising secret who is one day dumped on the door step to two unsuspecting men. How will they react to her secret? Will they turn her away or will they let her stay and get to know her for who she really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This was first started by my friend Wolfy wanting to start an ask blog but since shes so busy she hasn't gotten around to it. But we kept talking about it and soon we had enough material to write out a story,we decided to co-writing this together and we hope you like it :D
> 
> This chapter was written by Wolfy (with some edits by me) so enjoy!
> 
> ALSO! Wolfy and I will take it upon ourselves to update this story every Friday!

Oh no! How am I going to explain this mess to Papa now?! It’s not that bad! I mean, it hardly looks like the kitchen exploded! Right? OH DEAR! U-uh Hi! I didn’t actually blow up the kitchen if-if that’s what you’re worried about! I uh- oh maybe I should back up um where can I start….or…should…SHOULD START! Oh my I- I’m sorry I’m really shy when meeting knew people! Uh where should I start um h-how about the beginning? Would that be okay? I hope so!  
            Lets see…. where to begin…. Oh silly me! Daddy always says introduce your self by saying your name first! Ehem! Hi! My name is Luna Bodt-Kirschtein! I am daughter to my Papa, Marco Bodt and Daddy, Jean Kirschtein! D-Don’t worry! I wasn’t born from them. I don’t even think daddies can have babies….or, least I think they can’t?  
 OOOOOh I ‘m getting off track! Okay let me just start from when I first came into being a part of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
                You see I never really had a stable home. I was always kept for a short time then was given to someone else. Oh Yea I forgot to mention, I’m adopted but you probably already figured that out. Anyway, I never knew what it was like to have a family that loved you and would keep you no matter the circumstances. I didn’t know what that would feel like until I was left on my daddy and papa’s porch one rainy night. I was left in a box with no blanket or any source or means of keeping warm except for the fur on my back.  
  
            Oh there’s one more thing I forgot to mention that’s kind of important for you to know, I-I’m not really what you would call a “normal human”. I’m a wolf. Actually, a shape shifting wolf girl to be more precise. I was so small at that age, a fragile pup freezing in the cold air with my damp fur barely keeping me warm. I’m surprised I didn’t get deathly ill after that. Anyway, I can’t remember how long I was outside on the porch for but it felt like it was a while. Maybe, 3 hours? I’m not sure; I’m not great with time hehe! I heard a door open and heard a faint voice speak.  
“Wh-what the-”  
“What is it?!” another voice called out, this voice seemed different from what I could tell at the time, it was more strong and fierce sounding then the other voice which was more warm. “It’s a puppy.” the warm voice yelled back, my eyes were so heavy it was hard to make out their faces at the time and I was freezing cold and shaking too much that I couldn’t even lift my head, “A puppy?!” the strong voice shouted back, “Yea!” the warm voice called back. I then felt warm hands wrap around my small body and pull me into warm arms against a chest. “You poor thing” I heard the warm voice say softly. I tried to open my eyes again but my eyes were so heavy and I was too tired and cold to even care anymore. “Well shoo it away or something! It isn’t getting any scraps of our food!” I heard that strong voice yell out again, “JEAN! I CAN’T DO THAT!” the warm voice shouted back, ugh, why is this place so loud?! “AND WHY NO-” the strong voice stomped closer but cut off as soon as he saw what the arms were holding. That loud voice belonged to Jean Kirschtein who would later become my daddy and boy, did he have a loud voice.  
             
            “Marco! What the hell is that?! Why’d you bring it in here?!” Jean asked agitatedly, that warm and gentle voice that had first found me belonged to Marco Bodt who would later become my papa. “SSSSH! Come on! I couldn’t leave her outside! She’s already-” “SHE?!” Jean cut him off, “Well, Ya! I did pick her up and am currently holding her Jean! I think I can tell!” Marco retorted. “Well woopty flippen do Marco! Now go take her to the pound!” Jean barked “WH-I-I CAN’T DO THAT!” Marco sounded offended by the very thought, “And why not?” Jean asked, “B-Because” Marco started, “Becaauuussseee?” Jean asked again.  
  
            “B-Because,” Thunder shouted outside “Well, look, out there Jean! There’s a storm out there! I can’t take her to the pound in these conditions! A-And besides! Just look at her! She’s soaked to the bone! And she’s shaking like a leaf! The pound won’t do her any justice!” Marco reasoned. “Ugh- well-” Jean tried replying, “Come on Jean! Can’t she stay till she’s better? She might have a cold for all we know!” Marco pleaded. “Ugh, Dogs don’t get sic-” Marco cut him off again “Pleeeeaaaaaassseeee?! I feel so bad for her!” I could hear Jean groan in annoyance and I felt a disapproving glare look down on me. I would leave if I was too much of a bother, but I’m just so tired and cold. I shivered more as Marco held me in his arms. I heard a breath escape Jeans mouth, “Alright, But only till she’s better!” Jean said and then I heard Marco gasp with utter happiness “THANKYOU JEAN!” he shouted excitedly, I could feel his joy radiating off on me, it’s as if he were a pup himself at heart.  
  
            “ACHOO” I sneezed then sniffled, “Bless you!” Marco said happily. “Alright! First things first! Lets get you a warm bath!” Marco said as I felt him move around the human den again. “B-BATH?!” Jean stuttered, Marco stopped walking and looked at Jean. “Well yea, she’s soaking wet and feels like death Jean! We have to get her warm again!” Marco told him. “Where are you planning to do that?” Jean questioned him. “Uh, the bathroom! Duh! Geez man, you’re so dense sometimes I swear!” Marco told him as he walked away and to the bathroom, “I’m not dense!” Jean yelled after him “Yea, Whatever! Come on then!” Marco called over his shoulder, “H-huh?”  
  
            “I said ‘we’ dummy, now come on, I need help.” Jean was quick with his reply, “no way in hell Marco! She’s _your_ responsibility!” Marco was quick with his reply too; “get up here before I drag you in this tub and give you a bath as well!” there was a moment of silence and then muffled curses and feet stomping up the stairs.


	2. For the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAPPY FLUFF FRIDAY! \\(@A@\\)" 
> 
> This chapter was written by me and edited by Wolfy  
>  ~~I procrastinate too much, I'm terrible *sobs*~~
> 
> **WE ARE TAKING A POLL! Which do you prefer reading; 1st or 3rd person?**   
>  ~~because right now, its a mix of the two and I would imagine you'd like some consistency?~~

He couldn’t believe it! How could Marco just take her in like that?! Jean knew Marco wasn’t one to turn away on someone in need but this was ridiculous! A puppy, really? Since when had he become a dog lover? “I’m serious Jean, get your ass up here!” Marco called from their bathroom, he could see steam coming out of the door and a muffled voice coming from within. “Yeah, I’m coming! Goddamn!” Jean yelled back, why the hell should he have to care for the creature? Storm or no storm, that thing should be outside; it could have any number of diseases and he sure as hell didn’t want to find out which ones!  
  
            Jean stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as Marco gently put the pup in the warm water, she had stopped whimpering at least but she still looked worn out. “What’s that?” he moved in closer to get a better look as Marco rubbed at her side, causing her to cry out. “She’s hurt” he said sadly “whoever left her here probably liked her as much as you do” Marco continued to wash her but was more carefully, “I don’t hate her enough to _hurt_ her!” Jean retorted; he was angry. More angry than usual but he wasn’t sure if it was because of her or because someone would hurt such an innocent animal.  
  
            “Jean, can you finish rinsing her off? I need to go find a towel” Jean watched Marco stand from where he was leaning over the tub “Uh, actually I can get the tow-“ “Jean” Marco’s voice was firm and he didn’t look like he was in the mood. Jean sighed as he knelt down next to the tub. He looked the shivering puppy and found that it wasn’t a dog but a wolf pup. What the hell? There weren’t any wolves in this region, did someone smuggle her in? A tiny sneeze brought Jeans attention back down to the pup in the tub, even with the warm water she was still shaking uncontrollably. Jean poured more water on her in hopes that it’d help but it didn’t have much effect.  
  
            “Marco! Hurry the hell up! The waters doing jack shit!” Jean shouted at his roommate, damn she needs to dry off. Deciding that Marco was taking too long, Jean took off his sweatshirt and wrapped the wolf pup in it. “Great, now it’s going to smell like wet dog! I’ll never get the stench out” Jean groaned to himself as he held the pup close so she wouldn’t feel the chill. Soon after that Marco came back with a fluffy towel, “Starting to like her now Jean?” Jean didn’t have to look at Marco to now he was smiling “Marco, I know what you’re thinking, it’s not gonna happen so wipe that shit-eating grin off your face because she’s going to the pound tomorrow morning” Jean stood up and handed the pup over the Marco, who was still smiling. He has a nice smile- no! Goddammit, I do _not_ need this right now!  
  
            Jean left the bathroom and went to get ready for bed. About ten minutes later, Jean flopped down on his bed and gave a huge sigh. He couldn’t sleep. He was exhausted but his thought wouldn’t shut up, why the hell can’t he stop thinking about that stupid wolf pup or who her previous owner was? Or why the fuck he couldn’t get Marco’s smile outta his head?! Dammit, all he wanted was mind-numbing sleep, not this bullshit! Jean rolled over and groaned into his pillow, it was going to be a long night.  
  
            Just as Jean was drifting off he heard Marco walk past his room. Jean grumbled as he got up and made his way to Marco’s room. “Hell. No.” he stood in the door way looking at Marco, who stood frozen in front of his bed looking like he had just been caught doing something illegal “How the _hell_ did you know?” Marco stared at him; Jean gave him a look as if saying ‘ _really?_ ’, “Marco, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, I _know_ you. I have for a long time now. So don’t think that I wouldn’t know that you’d bring her to bed with you” Jean crossed his arms and Marco sighed and sat on the bed looking defeated. “How could I forget that” he said solemnly as he looked at the bundle in his arms, “Come on dude, you know we can’t keep her right?” Jean went over and sat next to Marco on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, “I-I know but” Marco held on tighter “what if her old owner finds her and decides they want her back?” Jean could tell his friend was getting upset so he pulled him into a half hug in which Marco leaned into. “Please Jean, if we give her up someone’s just going to hurt her again” Jean rubbed Marco’s arm and put his head on top of his, “We can’t afford to keep her, hell we don’t even know what she eats, dog kibble?” Jean tried to be the voice of reason, the key word being ‘tried’, Jean was normally on the receiving end and wasn’t really sure how to help, “I-I know” Marco’s voice hiccupped. Oh no, please don’t. “M-Marco, please don’t cry, I don’t know how to handle people when they cry” Jean turned Marco to face him but he was still looking down. Still looking at her. “Marco” Jean’s voice was gentle “look at me,” and then added “please?” Marco slowly lifted his head and Jean saw tears forming in his eyes and he couldn’t take it, he wrapped his arms around Marco and brought him as close as he could without crushing the bundle between them. Jean knew he couldn’t say the words Marco wanted to hear so he just held him and let him cry on his shoulder.  
             
            The next morning Jean woke up to the sound of something breaking. Jean sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye, **_rustle rustle_** , “What the hell?” He looked over the side of the bed and saw a white tail sticking out of a pile of clothes. Jean flopped back down, it was too early for this shit, he looked over to see what time it was but saw that his alarm clock wasn’t there, or his nightstand. Confused, Jean sat up again and took in his surroundings, nerdy posters, organized shelves, clothes in the hamper, this was _not_ his room! Jean rubbed his face as last night’s event hit him like a ton of bricks. Marco was crying and I just fucking _let_ him! He mentally slapped himself for being such a shitty friend; he would have beaten himself more if it hadn’t been for their little guest. **_Rustle rustle_** , Jean watched the pup root around in a pile of clothes on the floor. A pile that, no doubt she made. She was completely covered by Marco’s shirts, only her tail was visible, Jean watched in curiosity as she continued to rustle around in the pile, she pulled her tail in so that she was out of sight entirely. Jean wanted to uncover her but thought better of it; he didn’t know what she’d do. Jean thought about going back to sleep but that thought quickly flew out the window when he smelt bacon being cooked.  
  
            “You left me” Jean came into the kitchen and sat down at the island, Marco looked over his shoulder “huh?” “You left me like a one night stand, I thought last night was special Marco, I thought we had something” Jean pretended to look hurt while a deep red appeared on Marco’s face. “W-What?” he sputtered looking flustered and confused, but when he realized it was a joke Marco frowned and turned his attention back to the stove. Jean laughed and walked over to the stove where Marco was cooking, it might not have been the best time to joke with him but Jean wanted to at least _try_ to lighten his mood. “Maaarco” Jean whined his name as he put his arms around his neck and hung on him like a little kid, “Marcooo” he drew out his name again but he refused to acknowledge him. “Don’t be mad Marco! I just wanted you to smile, I like your smile” Jean didn’t know why he chose to admit that, maybe he was still half asleep, but he didn’t regret it. Marco sighed “I’m not mad Jean” he didn’t sound happy either, “Now get off me, or do you want our breakfast to burn?” Jean let go of Marco’s neck and went back to his seat.  
  
            A long uncomfortable silence drifted in the air as Marco finished making breakfast, Jean knew they had to address the issue at hand sooner or later but he didn’t want to upset Marco again, so he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Marco wordlessly handed Jean a plate of food and left the kitchen with a small plate, Jean sighed and got up, leaving his plate he went up to Marco’s room. Jean walked in and saw Marco trying to coax the wolf out of the pile she had hidden herself in with a few slices of bacon, “come on, its food” Marco waved the bacon in front of the pile, hoping that the smell would lure her out. “Hey Marco, I know you can take care of her, I have _no_ doubt in my mind you can, but we can’t keep her” Jean spoke in a gentle voice, Marco continued to wave the bacon “Jean, she needs a home” his voice was quiet “and she’ll get one, just not ours”  
“and why not ours?” Marco asked defensively, he turned to look at Jean, he looked more sad than anything. “Jean just look at her! She’s so frightened she won’t even come out for food. What makes you think she’ll just get over that when we take her to the pound?” Marco made a valid point but it wasn’t valid enough, “Why are you so dead set on keeping her? I know you’ve been wanting a dog but,” Marco shook his head “it’s not about that Jean it’s just-” Jean crossed his arms “then what Marco? The pound can give her a home. One that’ll feed her and love her” Jean kept his voice level, even if he wanted to raise it just to get his message through Marco’s head, he had to be the voice of reason. “But what if she goes to another home that mistreats her? What if she doesn’t get a new home at all and she’s locked in a cage for the rest of her life? What if the pound is a-”  
“MARCO!” Jean cut him off right there because he had heard enough, “You can’t keep making all these excuses” his voice returned to being level “I-I’m not!” he said weakly, Jean knelt beside him and took his hands in his, an intimate gesture but he needed his attention. “Marco please, don’t do it for me, do it for her”  
Marco’s eyes stood fixed on the shirt pile, after a long moment, he nodded.  
  
            Marco didn’t look at Jean the whole ride to the pound. Instead, he alternated between looking at the pup in his arms and gazing out the window. Jean didn’t blame him but he at least wished he’d say something. They pulled into the parking lot and Marco got out without a word and waited for Jean on the sidewalk. Jean gripped the steering wheel and rested his forehead on it, he’s never going to talk to me again and it’s going to be because of a dog, a fucking _dog_! Of all the things, a goddamn dog is going to ruin our friendship!  
  
            A few moments later, Jean got out of the car and followed Marco inside to see the person at the front desk helping someone. “Have you gotten any strays lately?” the man asked, he was heavyset, dressed like an Italian mob boss and had the _worst_ comb over Jean had ever seen. “Um, could you be more specific sir? We get in a lot of strays” the employee asked politely “are you deaf or somethin’ lady? I said ‘lately’” he snapped impatiently. Jean leaned over to Marco and whispered “what a douche”, “total douche” he didn’t expect Marco to reply, maybe there was still hope.  
“Major douche”  
“Commander Douche”  
“King of douche”  
They both laughed, and for a moment it felt like nothing had happened between them. The situation came back as soon as Jean heard what the rude man was asking, “I’m lookin’ for a bitch, bout few months old, she’s pure white” Jean wanted to believe that he heard the man wrong but he couldn’t ignore it, that man was the pup’s previous owner, the one who had hurt her. Looking at him now, no doubt he did it on purpose. Before Jean could even think about doing something stupid, Marco grabbed his arm and led him out towards the car. They piled in and sat there, Jean had to grip the steering wheel so that he wouldn’t be tempted to go back inside. “Jean” Marco warned him “I know what you’re thinking, don’t.” Marco put a hand on his arm “please Jean”  
“H-He-” Jean’s grip tightened “I know Jean but we don’t have proof, just-” Jean could see he was having trouble getting out the words, he wanted to go back in there just as much as he did. Jean drove away before either of them changed their minds,  
“Thank you” Marco said quietly. A head poked out of the blanket and looked around and then at Marco, she looked like she was asking where they were going, “We’re going home” Marco answered as he hugged her tight.  
Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for cover art! coming soon ~~maybe~~!


	3. Goddamn Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for being a day late other than tumblr and my short attention span so I apologize @A@"
> 
> This lengthy chapter was written by Miss Wolfy and edited by your's truly. ~~she really had fun writing Marco, which is why its a long chapter~~
> 
> This time it's Marco's POV! :DD
> 
> side note: Marco is a cutie uwu

            Sitting in that car was torture the whole ride home. I tempted a few times to have Jean stop and turn the car around and run that man over; but knowing him he would have done it, so I held my tongue. The only thing that was able to distract me and help me get my mind off of that man was our new family member. She was so cute! She was just a small pure white bundle of fluff with a small black nose with calming blue eyes.   
  
            They almost looked like a beautiful nightshade color. She was such a curious pup, just looking around the car and trying to figure out what was going on; she sure did love smelling my hands though. I chuckled “You’re such a cutie aren’t you?” I asked as I watched her and gently pet her head. She looked up at me and just tilted her head, I smirked “Such a sweetie!” I continued to talk to her. Then I heard Jean scoff “What?” I asked him “Marco, you know we still cant.” Jean told me tenderly. I knew what he meant, but I refused to give up “AND WHY NOT?!” I shouted.  I just couldn’t except the fact that he still didn’t want to keep her! “Marco, please I-“ I cut him off “NO JEAN! I WANT TO KNOW! WHY DON’T YOU WANT HER?!” I my voice rang through the car but I didn’t care. “  
  
            Marco I’m not going to fight with you in the car!” Jean struggled to keep his voice calm and low. I could tell that he was beginning to grip the steering wheel; I gave an aggravated sighed “Fine!” I turned my head away from him and looked out the window. “Marco, we can talk about it, I just don’t want to ar-“ I cut him off “No!” I was too mad at him to talk to him, hell, I didn’t even want to _look_ at him, let alone be in the same vehicle with him! It’s not like she’d be his responsibility anyway! I would take responsibility of her. Jean made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with her; and yet, that moment with the pup’s old owner, I could see how pissed off he was when he gripped down on the steering wheel. The only other time I ever saw him like that was when Eren pissed him off over something stupid way back when we were all in college. Don’t ask me what it was about; I don’t really try to get involved their disputes.

  
            After what seemed like forever, we finally made it home. _God I was I happy to be home!_ I was finally able to get out of the car and away from Jean for a while“Marco!” Ispoke too soon.Jean called me as I left the car with the pup in my arms. “Yes Jean?” I asked not bothering to hide my irritation, I heard enough about not being allowed to have my own pet in my own house! Who does he think he is, my mom?! “Listen I don’t want to fight! I just want to talk, please?” he asked I really didn’t want to hear his excuses anymore. I knew this would never end if we didn’t talk about it. I sighed “alright, but inside, I don’t want the neighbors to stare at us like we’re crazy” I told him, I went to turn around and go inside but he stopped me “this’ll only take a second!” he pleaded. “Ugh! What?!” What could he _possibly_ say that couldn’t wait to be said inside?   
  
            “Look just hear me out alright?” Jean asked “I’m listening” I replied as I raised an eyebrow still holding the pup, she was looking down at the flowers from my arms. “I’ve been thinking and, well” Jean sighed “You can keep her. T-The dog I mean.” He stuttered. I looked at him with wide eyes, _did I hear him right?! Or is he just playing me?_ “What made you change your mind?” I asked him. “Look, don’t ask questions! I just-” Jean began to rub the back of his head, “Just thought it would be nice to have a security dog around and, well you did find her so therefore you should have say in whether or not we keep her, so I-” I cracked a smile “Oh hush! You just don’t want to feel bad about getting rid of her!” I teased him as I continued to walk inside. “H-HEY! That’s not true!” Jean yelled after me as he followed me inside.

“Gosh I’m starving! What’s for lunch!?” Jean asked, I was a little preoccupied with making a list of food we needed for a barbeque we had planned a week ago. The barbeque was to celebrate Jean and me getting our new house, we invited all our old college friends and close co-workers, so there was a lot of planning to do. “I don’t know, why don’t you fix yourself something?! I’m kind of busy making a list of things we need for tomorrow.” I said not looking away from the list, “Oh yea! I forgot about the barbeque!” Jean said; I heard him open up the fridge and start moving things around. “How could you forget?” I asked him, “It was your idea!” Jean’s voice came from the fridge, “Yea but you agreed to help host it!” I heard the fridge close and a pop from a bottle being opened. I turned looked up to see him taking a swig of beer and sighed, “Really Jean?” I asked him “What?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes and went back to writing down the list. “You need any help setting up the list?” He asked as he sat down at the island beside me. “I’m not sure yet. Hm, You have any ideas for snacks?”  
“Hmm…uh chips?”  
 “Got that”  
“Oh, uhhh…veggie tray-”  
“Got that too” I kept cutting him off saying how I had already written something down or how we couldn’t get that. It went on like this for a while.  
  
           Finally we were finally able come up with some solutions for snacks, as well as side dishes for the barbeque. But we got so wrapped up in making the list that we forgot about something important. The next thing we knew, we heard was a loud crash from the living room. “What the hell?!” we both shouted and ran into the living room to find the tall living room lamp knocked over and an antique vase I had got as a gift from an old co-worker that had moved away, busted on the floor. “How’d this happen?” Jean asked surprised “Oh no!” I saw blood drops leading towards the corner where the shades of the sliding glass door met the wall. There, I saw the poor pup whimpering in the corner as she licked her paw.   
  
           I went over to her but the moment I got close her head flew up and her ears down, “it’s okay! It’s okay.” I told her reassuringly, she began to back away with her tail tucked between her legs her head lowered. I watched her limp away yelping with each step she took, “I got her!” Jean said as he walked straight into her path. “Come here you” he told her, she just looked up at him in fear and tried to run away. This poor pup…. _Gosh she really needs a name!_ Anyway, she turned away but I blocker her from running in the other direction and Jean was able to catch her and pick her up. “Got you!” he said and held her close to his chest. She squirmed in his arms trying to get out of his grasp “easy girl easy! You’re okay!” I tried telling her. “Calm down! Jesus stop squirming!” Jean said sounding frustrated.  
  
            “Jean! Hold her still!” I told him, “I’m trying! She won’t hold still- OW!” Jean shouted as the pup scratched him across his forearm and almost dropped her on the floor. “Dammit!” He cursed “Here I’ll take her” I told him as I took her out of his arms “Fuck man! That hurt” Jean continued to curse and swear as he held his arm. “Okay Jean! I’m sorry! I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it” I reassured him, “I know but shit man! Her claws a sharp as fuck!” he exclaimed. “Alright I’ll clip her nails later” “Alright?” “Yea” Jean said as he held his forearm and looked away agitatedly.   
  
             I just sighed and looked down at the pup- _I SERIOUSLY NEED TO NAME HER!_ She was a lot calmer in my arms then she was in Jean’s. “Alright lets take a look at your wound little one” I told her as I flipped her on her back in my arms to get a closer look at where she hurt herself. It was hard to tell how deep she cut herself under all the blood so I took her to the bathroom to clean her up. “I’ll deal with the mess” Jean told me as I walked out. I stopped and looked at him, “You sure? I can help you after I deal with her” I offered. “No it’s fine, I got it, just go deal with her” He said as he began to straighten out the living room. “You sure?” I asked him again, unsure if I should just help him out. “Yeah, yeah! Just go on!” he said waving a hand to shoo me away. “Alright, I’ll be upstairs” I told him and then headed for the bathroom.

I turned on the sink and began to wash her paw off. It was a little frustrating though, all she wanted to do was play with my hands. I chuckled and just talked to her. “Hey come on now! Don’t do that” I smiled as she whined and tried nipping at my fingers. “How am I supposed to fix you up if you keep messing with my hands silly?” She looked up at me and tilted her head, almost like she was confused by what I said. “Yes?” I asked her. She just barked at me and stared, I gasped playfully, “Well then! I guess you’ll just have to deal with it!” she barked at me again “I’m sorry you see it that way but I have to clean out your wound whether you like it or not missy! You wouldn’t want it to get infected now would you?” she replied with a bark but it sounded more like a yip that time. “PFT-” I tried to contain my laughter she was just too cute. She looked at me with her head tilted. _WHO WOULD ABANDOND THIS ADORABLE CREATURE? SHES SO CUTE! Too cute…no pup could be this cute!  
  
_              “What are you doing?” I heard Jean’s voice from the doorway and looked up at the mirror; I noticed that I had been somewhat mildly blushing while I was dealing with the pup. _That’s it! She needs a name!_ “N-nothing just talking to myself” I replied “Okay then” I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. “I got the mess cleaned up” He informed me I looked at him with surprised “That was fast.” “Yea, she didn’t do much damage to anything, just the vase. Surprisingly most of the mess was in big pieces so I was able to sweep all it up into the dust pan easily”  
  
            “Well that’s good” I turned back to the pup “She okay?”  Jean asked, “Yea she’s okay. Luckily the cut wasn’t real deep she didn’t get any pieces in her wound” I informed him. “Okay, need any help wrapping up her wound?” he asked “Uh sure, thanks Jean” “Mhmm” He replied as he headed towards me. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry the pup’s leg off. “Hey Jean?” I asked him as I watched him grabbed the first aide kit and bandage wrap out from the medicine cabinet. “Yea?” he opened the box and took out some bandages “What do you think we should name her?” he raised eyebrow “Why are you asking me? She’s your dog.” “I know but it wouldn’t hurt for someone’s opinion ya know?” I told him, “Why do we even have to give her a name? Can’t we just call her ‘dog’?” He asked “Jean! We can’t do that! Come on she needs an actual name.  
  
            What do you think about Sophia?” I asked him “Sophia? Really? She a dog Marco! Not some high-class princess!” he said and then began to take out the Neosporin and put it on the pup’s wounds. “Although with the way she’s being treated right now is kind of making her live up to that reputation. What about Tramp?” He asked offhandedly “Tramp?! Really Jean? And you said Sophia was bad!” I frowned “What? She looks like a tramp!” I could hear the pup snort and saw her tilt her head down at him. “Heh! I don’t think she approves of that name Jean” I grinned at him, “Well fine! You suggest a name now!” he said as he placed a bandage on her paw. “  
  
            "What about Lady?” I suggested “If ‘Tramp’ was a bad name for her then Lady is too! I swear Marco, be more original!” Jean scoffed “Hey! You liked that movie too! Why else would you want to name her ‘Tramp’?” I asked him. He looked up at me with an expression said that ‘ _really?_ ’ I sighed, “Alright fine! Well what other name do you think she should have?” I asked him. He was just about finished wrapping up her paw now, “Hmm, How ‘bout Sasha?” I shook my head “Nah that would get everyone and us confused with Sasha” I reminded him. How could he forget that was our friend’s name?  
  
            “Oh yeah, you have a point” He agreed “Lilly?” “Nah” he began to put things away, “Ginger?” “She doesn’t seem like a Ginger to me.” I said “Hmm” Jean hopped up on the sink and looked at the puppy thoughtfully. The pup began to bark and wiggle a bit wanting out of my arms, “Hey now! Stop! You don’t want to make your wound worse now do you?” I looked over to Jean, “How’s your arm by the way Jean?” I asked him “Huh? O-oh its fine.” He said as he held his arm. “Let me see it” I noticed that the pup began to calm down, “Uh Okay?” Jean agreed and showed me his arm where she had scratched him, “It doesn’t look too bad, you going to be okay?” I asked him “Yea I’ll live” He shrugged but I could see it was he was just playing cool. “Bullshit, lemme see” I tried to pull his hand away so I could get a better look but he flinched back “dude I told you I’m fine!” he insisted but I kept trying.  
  
            The next thing we knew the pup was sniffing Jeans wounded arm and began to lick it, “Huh? Hey stop that!” Jean said and pulled his arm away. “Awe Jean, come on that was probably her way of apologizing to you.” I laughed “Yea? Well…She should’ve thought about that before she scratched me!” he said as he turned his head away, “Oh come on Jean! Don’t be like that! You know she didn’t mean it!” he could be so childish sometimes “Don’t be such an ass!” “I’m not!” he threw his arms up “I’m just saying that she should be more careful next time!” he said defensively.  
  
             “She’s still young, like she knew any better. Now let me see your arm” I sat the pup down and reached behind Jean to retrieve the first aid kit and in doing so, I may or may not have purposely gotten in his personal space. “M-Marco?” I was standing in between his legs with an arm extended in the cabinet. “Hm?” I smiled as I saw his cheeks turn red with embarrassment, I let out a small chuckle, “W-What’s so funny?!” He stuttered “You’re so red right now” I laughed “Shut up” he looked away, cheeks still aflame.  “Are you gonna wrap my arm up or not?” he asked impatiently, I just laughed again and began to treat his wound. When I finished I didn’t move, “You gonna move?” he still wasn’t looking at me, when I didn’t respond he gave me a side glance, “hmm, no. I don’t think I will” I smiled at him and the face he made only encouraged me to tease him further. “G-get outta the way Marco, we got shit to do!” he shoved weakly at my shoulders, “but you’re so cute when you’re all red and flustered” I pinched one of his cheeks; he just slapped my hand away and moved to jump down, whether I moved or not “COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO GET SHIT FOR THE BARBEQUE!” He shouted and as he jumped off the sink stormed out of the bathroom.   
  
             After he left my laughter subsided and I began to calm down. The pup looked up at me in confusion; she had been watching our whole exchange. I looked at her with a smile, “Don’t worry, he’s not all bad when you get to know him” she tilted her head still looking confused, I giggled “he’ll get used to you” I smiled and picked her up and gave her a kiss on her head. “MARCO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO GO!” Jean yelled from downstairs “I’M COMING!” I yelled back, I headed downstairs and saw Jean waiting by the door.  
  
            “You have the list?” I asked him “Yes now put the dog down! You can’t take her with you” Jean told me impatiently “But Jean we can’t leave her here by herself! What if she gets hurt again?” I asked him. “Marco, She’ll be fine! If you’re that worried about her put her in the backyard” he told me “But what if she gets out? Or someone comes and kidnaps her?” Jean just rolled his eyes “Marco, you’re over reacting! Come on now, she’ll be fine! We’re only going to be gone for an hour anyway!” I could tell Jean was starting to get impatient, “Jean, Why don’t I stay with her?” I suggested “Hell no! You know how much I hate shopping! I am _not_ going to deal with the dumbasses at the store and get all this shit by myself! You’re coming with me!” he commanded “Come on Jean! Just look at her” I held her up “she needs someone to look after her” Jean just stared back, “Yea well, I need someone to hold me back from whaling on stupid people so unless she has two legs and opposable thumbs she stays home!”  
“But-”  
“No but’s Marco! Now put her down and get your ass in my car!” he pointed at the door, he was right, Jean didn’t always have enough self-control when it came to his anger, I remember a number of times when I had to pry him off of Eren because Eren had made a dumb comment. I really didn’t want to leave her alone though, “Come on! If you do this I’ll help you think of a good name for her!” he told me “Really?” I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “Yes really! But only if you get your freckled butt in my car and go to the damn store with me!”    
  
            “Oh, alright!” I relented and put the pup down. She looked up at me with sad eyes like she thought I was abandoning her, “Jean do I have to?!” I asked as I looked down at her, Jean just glared at me, “God Marco! You sound like a mother afraid to leave her kid on the first day of school!” He shouted “SHUTUP!” I huffed as I punched his shoulder. “Fine! I’m Going!” I told him and stormed out to the car. I could hear that asshole laugh at me as I walked out of the house. I could swear I heard him say something as he closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
             Being at this store is pure torture! I can’t stop spacing out wondering if our dog is okay. I seriously was almost tempted to say screw it and leave right then and there until I heard Jean shout my name, “MARCO!” I finally had snapped out of it and had noticed that his hand was on my shoulder. “Oh! S-sorry!” I muttered “You alright man?” he asked as he removed his hand, “y-yea I’m fine. I was just lost in thinking about names for our new friend is all” I told him, not a complete lie.   
  
            “Uh-huh” he probably wasn’t buying it but he let it go, “so you want to get the snacks and I’ll get the meat or?” he asked “O-oh uh, sure, yeah.”  I started to head off in the direction of the fruit and veggie aisle. “Marco? Marco!” I heard Jean call my name but I was just too fixated on getting everything and going home. Soon I was to snap out of it when I heard a familiar voice say my name, “Marco?” It sounded female and very soft, “Huh?” I turned around and saw a familiar short blond girl looking up at me. “Krista! Hey!” I greeted her with a smile  
  
             “Hi! You out buying stuff for the barbeque tomorrow?” she asked “Yep! You here by yourself?” I looked around, it wasn’t really common for her to be out by herself; her girlfriend was usually always with her. “Nope! I’m actually here with Ymir! We had to pick up a few things for dinner tonight.” She smiled “Ah! I see” I smiled back at her, Krista was the sweetest person I knew, she could lighten up anyone’s mood with just her smile. “So are you here by yourself?” She asked me, as she looked at the veggie trays we were standing by, “Uh, no I’m actually here with Jean” I started to look at the trays as well. “Oh! Is he off getting other things?” She asked as I noticed her to look around for him. “ Yea he went to go get the meat for dinner.” I told her and began to look more at some of the selections of trays. “Marco?” I looked over to her “hm?”  
  
             “You okay?” She sounded concerned, “Huh? Oh, Yea! Sorry I’m just thinking is all” “I don’t mean to pry but, you and Jean aren’t fighting are you?” I knew she was only asking because she was worried, “huh?! Oh no! It’s just” I sighed, “Can I ask you something?” I really wanted someone’s opinion on the new pup. I knew I could ask Krista anything. “Sure! What is it?” she replied happily with a smile, I couldn’t help but smile back. “You see um well, can you keep a secret?” I asked her, I really  
didn’t want anyone want to know about the new pup until the party; but I just had to tell someone other then Jean about her. “Of course!” she reassured me “Okay! Well I can’t take it anymore, I have to tell someone!” I could feel the word wanted to fly out, “Okay, what is it?” she asked with a giggle. “Well, you see, uh” I laughed nervously, “I GOT A NEW DOG!” I blurted out. I covered my mouth quicker then I would have expected and Krista looked at me with a surprised blank expression. “Oh geez! I-I’m sorry! That was loud” I was so embarrassed my face was so red I wouldn’t be surprised if I looked like a tomato. Krista just giggled, “It’s okay Marco! You were just excited to tell someone is all, right?” she said as she smiled and tilted her head. _Krista you wonderful forgiving goddess!_ “Y-yea, awe man! I feel like such a dork!” I said as I looked back at the veggie trays, “No it’s fine dear! Why don’t you tell me about your new dog? I’d love to hear about her” She said happily.  
  
            “Oh! Well she’s actually just a pup and I just got her last night” I continued to tell Krista about our new pup as I walked around the veggie and fruit aisle grabbing snacks. Soon I found that I had grabbed everything I was in charge of getting but I was so wrapped up in talking about my new dog, that I forgot Krista was here with her girlfriend. “Uh-M-Marco?” Krista interjected, “I’m sorry to interrupt but I should really go meet up with Ymir” She reminded me “O-OH Yea! Sorry about that! I should get back to Jean now that you mention it” I said as I rubbed my neck. “Alright then! I’ll see you tomorrow-” “MARCO! THERE YOU ARE MAN!” I heard Jean yell and turned around and saw him standing there with the grocery cart full of the food he was in charge of getting. “Oh! Hey Krista!” he gave her a grin “Hi Jean! Well I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” she said “Bye!” she waved “Bye” I said “See ya!” Jean said “OH WAIT! Krista!” I yelled after her, she turned around “Yes?” “What name sounds good to you? For my dog, me and Jean can’t think of any good ones.” I was really beginning to feel desperate. I saw her stand there for a moment and think “Try Luna!” she suggested “I have to go now! Bye guys!” she waved as she ran out of the aisle. I then began to put the rest of the stuff I had into the cart as I listened to Jean lecture me.  
  
          “Geez man what took you so long? I’ve been blowing up your phone for like fifteen times!” he complained “Sorry, I just got so wrapped up in talking to Krista” I told him “I can see that! So you told her about the new dog?” he asked “Yea- CRAP!” I shouted and covered my face with my hands “what?” I groaned “I forgot we still need to stop at the pet store to get her some things!” Jean just shrugged “Well now you have to wait till after we take this shit home. We still have dinner to make for ourselves! You took so long getting fucking vegetable; I’d be surprised if she hasn’t taken a dump in the house! And if she has you’re cleaning it up!” Jean told me as he began to walk away and towards the registers.  
  
           “IS IT THAT LATE ALREADY?!” I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. “Shit! I didn’t know it would be that late! I hope she’s okay!” I started to panic, “MAN I’M SUCH AN IDIOT! What am I going to do about feeding her?!” Jean noticed my panic attack, “Marco, Marco! MARCO!” He grabbed me by the shoulders and snapped me out of it. “Calm down dude! Don’t worry! We’ll feed her some left overs! All right? It won’t kill her to have a few scraps for one night okay?” he reassured me. “Just breathe! You’re over reacting!” he continued to hold me by the shoulders as I slowly took big breaths and tried to relax. “You good now? I nodded “good” Jean said as he removed his hands from my shoulders. I felt like something was missing when he did. “Now help me unload the food so we can fucking leave” I gave him a small smile, “Okay” I and helped him load up the conveyor belt.

           Once we got checked out and paid for the food, we headed to Jean’s car and loaded everything in the trunk. Jean started the car up and drove off. He tried to start a conversation but the only thing in my mind was: _I hope she’s okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, I'll try n' be on time for the next chapter... *sweats*


	4. Dinner For 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I apologize for like _every_ chapter buut this one was very late so there for I am sorry.........  
>  ~~Wolfy was on my butt the _whole_ time *bertholdt sweats*~~
> 
> This chapter has a POV switch, was written by me, and edited by Miss Wolfy

The ride home was awkward as hell. I tried so strike up a conversation but it was clear as the freckles on Marco’s face he was worried about that damn puppy. Why the hell was he so concerned about her? So she had gotten herself hurt, I would have just patched her up and put her outside with some water. But Marco treated her like a fucking princess! Like she was a baby! Okay-she _was_ a baby, but goddamn, he had to draw the line _somewhere_! When we pulled into the driveway Marco tried to rush out but I locked the door before I could, “what the hell Jean? Unlock the door” he looked at me with a face that told me he wasn’t in the mood for kidding around. “The house isn’t burnt down” I motion to the house with my hand but he looks confused “Yeah, so?” he tries the door again, “SO she’s fine! Stop acting like an overbearing parent!” I was being a little harsh on him but he had to know she wasn’t a human child, that she had her own ways of taking care of herself.  
“But she’s just a-”  
  
“I _know_ she’s a fucking baby!” I shouted but then lowered my voice, “but she’s also an animal with instincts.”  
Marco just stared at the dash board. I could tell he was thinking things over in his head. After a minute he shook his head and then tried to unlock the door from the passenger side but nothing happened, “child lock? Really Jean?” he huffed “unlock the door” he refused to look at me “are you gonna stop babying her?” Silence. “Marco” no response. “Unlock the door Jean” he repeated “Are you going to-”  
he snapped his head to face me with a menacing glare. “Open. The. Fucking door _Jean_.”  
 _click_  
“Thank you” he smiled sweetly.  
What the fuck just happened?  
  
\----  
  
 **** _Luna  
_ __  
  
This house is bigger then the last one I was in! I wonder how they keep it so clean? I wandered through the hallway and kitchen investigating my surroundings. _The owners of this place have been gone for a long time_. I lowered my ears and head. _I hope I didn’t make them leave forever like last time_. The next thing I knew, I heard a car pull up, I raised my head and ears. _Are they back?!_ The next thing I heard was silence. _Or maybe it was just a passing car and they really did abandon me like the last home._ I whined. Then I heard car doors open and close. I looked at the door and began to wag my tail furiously and ran to it as soon as I heard keys bang against the lock of the door. I sat in front of the door and waited patiently for the owners to walk through it.  
  
“Luna? Where are you girl?” the first one to walk through the door and call for me was the nice one named Marco Bodt, my Papa. However, he looked different from normal two legs. He had these spots all over his face and arms for some strange reason. I don’t know why he had them but I think they suited him w-wait…wait! _Did he just say my name_?! I responded back to him by barking. “Oh! There you are girl!” he said as he knelt down to the floor in front of me. _YOU SAID MY NAME DIDN’T YOU?!_ _I KNOW YOU DID!_ “I’m so sorry we were gone longer then I would’ve liked sweetie!” he told me.  
  
 _NO SAY IT AGAIN! SAY MY NAME AGAIN!_ I continued to bark and hop around him in circles. _WHY WON’T YOU SAY MY NAME AGAIN?!_ “SSHH! Calm down girl!” Marco said in a panic, “Geez! What’s up with her?” the other owner of the house was last to come in. His name is Jean Kirschtien, my Daddy. He’s kind of rude but Marco said I would get used to him. _That is_ if _I don’t mess things up._ “Did she get into our coffee or something? I hope not, I need that shit for work!” Jean grumbled. “I don’t think she did” Marco frowned as I continued to bark.  
  
“Luna! Sshhh! Calm down girl!” he told me, I stopped barking and bouncing around him and looked at him happily. _YOU SAID MY NAME AGAIN!_ “Thank you!” he said with a heavy sigh, I then sat down and howled happily. _HE SAID MY NAME!_ “Please! Be quiet, or the neighbors will hear you!” Marco pleaded at me so I jumped on my hind legs and pawed at his knee as a signal that I wanted to be held. _Let me thank you! Please?!_  
  
“What? You want up?” he asked, I barked in response. “Don’t pick her up! We have groceries to unload! I only came in here without any because she wouldn’t stop barking!” Jean didn’t sound too happy. Marco just sighed “alright, I’m coming!” he agreed and stood up. “Luna stay inside” he ordered and then walked out. I watched him leave again and close the door behind him as I tilted my head to the side. _W-wait. Don’t leave me please? I don’t like being alone.  
  
_ \---  
  
 **** _Jean_  
  
“Where’d you get the name ‘Luna’ from anyway?” I asked Marco as we unloaded the groceries. “O-oh, Krista suggested it” he smiled, “and I thought it fit her” I just shrugged “whatever, I still think ‘Ginger’ would’ve been fine” I joked and he just shook his head and laughed “shut up Jean.”  
  
We went back into the house and I dropped my bags as soon as I stepped in the entryway. Marco had told me not to take so many in which I informed him that two trips were for the _weak_. I flexed my sore hands and looked around, noticing that Marco’s new little pride and joy was nowhere to found.  
  
“Hey Marco,” I called out and he stuck his head out of the kitchen “where’s your little princess? Did she go upstairs?” Marco came out of the kitchen and searched around the living room. “She must have” he shrugged. I picked up the bags again and dumped them on the kitchen counter, “I swear if she shit in my room Marco, it’s gonna be _your_ ass that cleans it up!” I ran upstairs and saw that my bedroom door was closed, sighing in relief, I scanned for any trace of the newly named ‘Luna’. I leaned over the bannister and looked down at Marco, “I don’t see her up here, where the hell could she have gone?” he looked around the room again and then back up at me “I don’t see her anywhere” he called out to her again. I double checked up stairs but then went back down to help Marco.  
  
We searched every inch of the bottom floor but there was _no_ sign of her! It was like she was never here. We were still looking around when I heard the toilet flush from the upstairs bathroom. I turned to Marco, who looked just as surprised as I probably did, “what the fuck?!” We had been gone for no less than a few hours and someone had fucking broke into our house, and is now taking a shit in our fucking bathroom!  
  
Like _hell_ they were going to get away with that! I bolted upstairs only to catch Marco’s door swinging closed, the bastards trying to escape! Running full speed, I nearly ripped Marco’s door off its hinges as I opened it to find—nothing. Jack shit. Fuck all was in this room accept, “HEY MARCO! I FOUND HER!” Marco appeared in the door looking utterly relieved, letting out a heavy sigh, he smiled “Luna! Oh thank goodness!” he picked her from her spot on the bed.  
  
She allowed him to hold her tight, it almost seemed like she was holding on to him as well. Marco seemed like he was the kind of person who liked to cuddle. “So what was the thing with the toilet flushing? Did you see who it was?”  
  
I scowled at the wall and crossed my arms over my chest with a childish huff, “no” I muttered but Marco just laughed “awe, did the mean ol’ toilet man get away from big bad Jeany?” he used a mock baby voice that if anyone else had used it with him, they’d be black and blue. But this was Marco, so all he got from me was a roll of the eyes and my middle finger.  


We went back down stairs to put away the food; and by ‘all’ I mean that I walked down, followed by Marco, followed by Luna. The little puppy was right on his heels the entire time we were in the kitchen. I had almost tripped over her twice and I nearly fell flat on my ass trying to avoid kicking her! After the third time of nearly face planting into the counter, I was totally done. “Hey Marco, do you think you could, oh I don’t know, _not have her in here?!_ ” I snapped “Sorry Jean, I can’t help it though, she’s like a little duckling” he laughed. Oh god that, _laugh_. I shook my head; I refused to think about it.  
  
I had spent many-a-night thinking about Marco and his laugh in college; I thought I was over that! And yet, there he was, being the adorable little shit he is, making my brain go stupid with his stupid freckled face and dumb laugh! _Bark! Bark!_ I looked down and aw Luna pawing at my leg, “You’re right Luna!” I looked up at Marco, who had a look of surprise on his face. “He _is_ blushing!” he poked my face and grinned “but why though? What could have our tough macho man, Jean, all flustered?” Marco continued to poke my face. I didn’t notice he was getting closer till he was barely touching my face with his.  
  
I promptly smacked his hand away and lightly shoved his shoulder. “Piss off Marco,” I left the kitchen and went into the entryway and pulled on my shoes. “Where’re you off to?” Marco arched an eyebrow as he leaned on the hall wall with his arms crossed. He looked like a parent asking their child where they were going. “I’m going out for a walk, _mom_ ” I sassed back. He wanted to play the mom; I’m more than happy to play the teenager. “Just don’t stay out too late, _dear_!” Marco called as he went back into the kitchen. I could hear his laughter, smug bastard.   
  
The fresh air was exactly what I needed. I felt so much more relaxed as I came back to the house. As I walked through the door, I could smell dinner being made; oh man did it smell good! Marco was an amazing cook. When we had first moved into our dorm, Marco had brought an entire casserole dish of lasagna; it was the best damn lasagna I had ever had.  
  
When I had asked him if he made it he got all shy said he had help from his mom, he later admitted that she had kinda made him make it to hopefully make a good first impression on his new roommate. Impression well made. If I had my way, Marco would have made all our meals, but back then, our poor asses could barely afford simple ingredients to make spaghetti, let alone fucking 3-cheese lasagna.  
  
I waltzed into the kitchen to find Marco hard at work in front of the stove. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” I walk over to him so see but he quickly turns around and covers my eyes. “What’s it smell like?” I can hear the smile on his face, as I’m sure he knows I’m rolling my eyes. He’s done this before and I’ll admit, it’s fun, not so much when you’re starving. “Aw come on Marco, I’m really fucking hungry” I whined but I didn’t move to remove his hand from my eyes.  
  
“What is it, _Jean_?” he whispered in my ear, _holy shit when did he get closer?!_ I could feel my cheeks heat up, no doubt they were beat red. I leaned forward over the stove and took a deep breath.  _Just guess and get this over with before it gets weird_ , I told myself. “Come on, I’m hungry too” Marco said impatiently “I don’t fucking know! It smells fucking delicious. That’s about as far as my culinary knowledge goes” I frowned and Marco laughed lightly, “It’s your favorite” he hinted “Well shit! That really helps!” I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, he only laughed harder, “everything you make it my favorite, dude. Gimme a better hint before we both starve.” Marco’s laughter stopped and he became quiet for a moment, _probably_ _blushing, serves him right_.  
  
“T-try again” he told me, I humored him by leaning in again and smelling the contents of the pot on the stove. I didn’t smell anything in particular, not until Marco gently guided my head over and told me to smell again. This time is was hit by the aroma all kinds of spices and herbs, it made my mouth water from just one whiff. I’ve smelt this before, Marco was right, it was my favorite.  
  
“Marco you wonderful man” I can’t help but laugh, it’s been so long since I’ve had Marco’s tortellini. Back in college, when I found out his cooking skills were not only limited to the help of his mom, I had saved up enough money for food and had asked if he could make one of my favorite dishes. He said he had never made tortellini before but he’d try his best. I would have eaten the whole pot if he had let me.  
  
I set the table as Marco finished up in the kitchen, “we’re sitting at the table?” Marco looked over his shoulder with a pout. “Hell yeah, we’re sitting at the table!” I placed the silverware and napkins “this shit is five star quality and will be treated as such” I tell him, “but I wanted to watch a movie tonight” he whined, I could tell he was going to try and use his puppy-dog face, and it might have worked if I wasn’t to dead set on sitting at the damn table.  
  
“Don’t even try that baby face with me Marco, just man up and sit down.” He reluctantly sat down but then gasped “oh no, Luna! What is she gonna eat?” he was about to get up when I pushed him right back down. “Chill out, I got her some food when you were messing around” I grabbed a bowl and a bag of generic dog food out of the cupboard and poured some kibble from the bag. “I don’t know if she’ll like it or not but it’ll have to do for now” I set the bowl down on the floor and watched as Luna sniffed its contents.  
  
She promptly shook her head and back away from the bowl as if the kibble had offended her. “Well excuse me, your _majesty_ ” I rolled my eyes as I went back to the table and sat down opposite of Marco. I pile my plate high and nearly drown everything in sauce, I only vaguely hear Marco chuckling and making a comment about having some pasta with my sauce.  
  
  
“Geez Jean, you’re supposed to be eating the food, not making love to it” he chuckled, I looked up at him with a mouth full of food, “hmm?” he laughs again, _goddamn he laughs a lot!_ “You were moaning so much I wasn’t sure if I should break it up or leave you two alone.”  
Shit, that was out loud?  
  
“S-shut up Marco” I grumble as I take another mouth full of food, it’s not my fault his food is so fucking good. “No really, I can go if you need a moment” Marco continued his run on joke but I could see what he was trying to do, “sit your freckled ass down” I managed to say with my mouth full of food.  
  
He plopped back down and sighed, “I just wanted to watch a movie” he grumbled to himself “yeah well maybe you should’ve thought of that before you made tortellini” I tell him matter-of-factly. “Well I didn’t know you were going to force us to have a sit-down dinner now did I?” he started to play with his food; I gave him a shrug, “eh, ya live and ya learn.”  
  
I was serving myself a second helping when I noticed that Marco kept putting his hand under the table and occasionally looking down. I stuck my head under the table and saw Marco’s hand feeding Luna pieces of tortellini, I sat up and shot him a dirty look, “You’re going to spoil her rotten” I know I’ve told him that plenty of times in the last 24 hours.  
  
“What?” he looked at me innocently, “she’s hungry and it’s not like it’ll kill her” he lower his hand again and Luna happily accepted his offering. “You’re too fucking nice” I grumbled as I shoveled more pasta in my mouth, "thafs beopfle food, ya know.”  
  
“Jean, you have the table manners of a poorly trained orangutan” Marco sounded bored as he rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table. I grumbled at him saying my table manners were well above a poorly trained orangutan’s and compared to Eren’s, they were high class! He laughed and continued to much on his salad but I noticed he didn’t touch the tortellini unless he fed it to Luna.  
  
“You not hungry?” I asked him as I eyed his practically empty plate, “Hm? O-Oh uh” Marco’s face seemed to light up at the question “I uh,” he laughed nervously “I don’t really like tortellini” he rubbed the back of his neck, giving me timid glances.  
  
 _Then why the hell would you make it?!_ I was about to ask him that very question but it seemed that my face asked it for me, “I just-I know how much you like it and I haven’t made it since what, junior year of college?” “Sophomore year” I corrected him, trying to cover it up with a cough. “See, you obviously been craving it” he chuckled softly “I just thought I’d treat you I guess” he shrugged, still refusing to make eye contact.  
  
“You, Marco Bodt, are too fucking nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait? (◎-◎")


	5. Party Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long, rough two weeks.
> 
> Written by Me, edited by Wolfy
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait.

I woke up feeling well rested and felt ready to take on the world (as corny as that sounds). I decided to laze around a bit, Jean was probably going to sleep in so I still had time before I had to get up and make breakfast. I made a mental list of things that had to be done before people started showing up; there was so much to do!  
  
I sighed and figured there wasn’t much of a reason to stay in bed any longer. I tried to get up but noticed that there was something warm and soft weighing down my chest. I couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Luna looked when she was asleep. She looked like a ball of pure white fluff and I could feel my heart melting at the sight of her! I had a really bad weakness for animals. I didn’t want to wake her but I had to get up before Jean at least, so I reluctantly called her name and gently shook her awake. The only response I got were soft snores, “Come on Luna, I gotta get up and make breakfast” at the mention of food she opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to yawn, _she’s_ _just like Jean_ I chuckled to myself.  
  
She made her way off my chest and let me up, pausing at the edge of the bed to give a big stretch, I mimicked her with a stretch of my own. I turn and see Luna looking at the floor like she was embarrassed. Could animals even get embarrassed? I shrugged it off and went over to my dresser and picked out a shirt, I usually slept in pajamas but it’s been getting hotter recently so I forwent PJs all together and slept in my boxers. I stole a glance back at Luna, w-was she turning red?! Was that even possible?  
  
 ** _Luna_**  
 _O-OH DEAR, HE’S LOOKING AT ME! WHAT DO I DO?! Act natural!_ I averted my eyes when I saw papa turn around. I knew he was good looking but I didn’t know he had the body to match! I could see he had more of those strange dots, they really were _everywhere_! I had the sudden urge to connect them and see what kinds of shapes I could make. As he stretched I could see how well built he was, he was like a knight in shining armor! I just wanted to snuggle up in his strong arms and never leave! If Papa was a knight then I wanted to be his princess.  
  
Daddy Jean was lucky to have someone like Papa, he’s not only handsome but the nicest person I’ve ever seen, he wouldn’t have any trouble protecting Daddy if he needed to. Maybe he’d even protect me? I felt myself getting red from just the thought of papa having to use his muscles to protect us. I looked up again, _oh no! He’s looking at me again! I-I gotta get out of here!_ I jumped off the bed and dashed into Daddy Jean’s room, I could hear him call my name as I left.  
 _Sorry papa!  
  
_ **** _Marco  
_ “Hey Luna come back!” I watched her scamper out of my room and into the hall. Probably headed for Jean’s room, she won’t get very far if his door is closed though. I stepped into the hall and found his door was cracked open, odd. Jean was the type of person who closed their door because they wanted privacy (even though I had told him that it was a bit of a fire hazard). So I found it strange that his door was open, _did he forget to close it?_ I poked my head in and scanned the room for Luna.  
  
Sure enough she had wormed her way into Jean’s arms and cuddled with him as he continued to snore, completely unaware. How she tolerated his snoring was beyond me, Jean could deny it all he wanted, but the truth was he snored like an old man. I watched them for a little while longer; it looked like Jean had also opted for lighter sleepwear too. Just as I was about to leave to go make breakfast, Jean stirred, I thought he was waking up but he was just repositioning himself.  
  
As I watched him, all I could think was ‘ _damn’_. I knew Jean used to play baseball back in high school and a bit in college but he must still be throwing balls with Reiner because he didn’t look like he lost any of his muscle. _Wipe the drool off your face and leave before he wakes up, idiot!_ My brain yelled at me but my feet weren’t listening. I continued to stare like a creeper at my sleeping roommate until he turned over again, only this time he rolled over on Luna. She let out a loud yelp that not only woke me out of my daze but woke Jean up as well.  
  
“AH!” he snapped awake and frantically looked around the room, “ _Luna?!_ ” his eyes found me still halfway in the room “What the fuck Marco?! Did you let her in here?” the glare he gave me would have looked more intimidating had he been more awake, “W-what? No” he didn’t look very convinced “honest! She just ran out of my room” I explained, Jean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sighed “whatever man, what’s for breakfast?” I was glad for a change of subject “oh I was gonna make banana pancakes, I smiled brightly; I was a bit of a morning person “that okay?”  
  
“Fuck yeah it’s okay!” he grinned at me, looking more awake, “well come on then, and bring Luna” I waited at the door so we could go down together but he didn’t move. “Jean?” he waved me off “I’m fine, I’ll meet you down” but I wasn’t convinced “you okay?” Jean rolled his eyes “oh my god Marco, leave” he sounded like an angst-y teenager. “No, is this about Luna? I know you don’t like the idea of her staying with us but-“  
  
“MARCO, I’M NAKED!”  
  
Well that was unexpected.  
  
“ _W-what?!_ ” I stared at him despite what he said “I sleep in the nude, numbnuts” geez, you’d think he’d be dizzy by now from rolling his eyes so much. “O-oh, sorry. I’ll uh just go now” I stammered awkwardly “C-Come on Luna” I called her “let’s go start breakfast” I quickly shut Jean’s door and leaned against it. My cheeks were burning and I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute, this didn’t look good.  
  
 ** _Jean_**  
Well that could have gone better.  
Why the hell did I tell him I was naked? Better yet, why the hell did I _yell_ it to him?! I didn’t feel tired anymore. All my drowsiness went out the door the minute Marco did. Geez, you would’ve thought he walked in on me touching myself the guy was so red. _You_ did _just shout out that you were naked, dumbass. How did you expect him to react?_  
  
Fuuuck. Today’s barely started and already I want to crawl in a hole. I groan as I snatch a pair of sweatpants off the floor and pulled them on and headed down stairs.  
  
I came into the kitchen and plopped down at the island and idly watched Marco make the pancake batter. I noticed Luna sitting next to him on the floor eating a piece of banana; I would have scolded him for giving it to her but I was done telling him not to spoiler, he’d just brush me off anyway. “So what am I doin’ today?” I asked casually “Keeping Luna busy while I clean” he replied simply but I wasn’t having it, “Awe no way dude! You don’t think I’m capable of getting shit done, you think I’ll fuck it up!” I grimaced.  
  
This was just back in college when we hosted parties, Marco would always do all the planning himself, refusing my help completely. I had to _beg_ him to let me buy the beer! “I have complete faith that you won’t” he said calmly “then lemme help!” I threw up my hands out of exasperation. “There’s not much to do in the first place, I fine with doing it Jean, really.” He set a plate of short stacks on the island between us, “if you really wanna help, entertain Luna please?” the pleading look he was giving me was hard to say no to. Really hard.  
  
“Goddammit! You son of a fucking bitch!” I screamed. I had been entertaining Luna while Marco got things ready for the BBQ, and by ‘entertain Luna’ I mean play Assassin’s Creed and yell profanities at the screen. “I was _not_ that high up! What the fuck!” I throw myself back on the couch with a frustrated huff. I looked over at Luna who had seated herself next to me and was now staring at me with a curious look. “What’re _you_ lookin’ at?” She cocked her head “I can yell if I wanna yell, don’t look at me like that” I frown and then turn back to my game.  
  
Five deaths and many curses later Marco plopped down next to me with a heavy sigh, “why are we having this stupid thing again?” I laughed, it was _his_ idea and now he was complaining. “I offered to help dude, but you were too stubborn to accept my help” I said matter-of-factly as I maneuvered from building to building, Marco ignored me “you’re too high up to be doing parkour” he sounded bored. “Yeah right, I’ll have you know that my parkour skills are top notch!” I made to jump to another roof but fell short. Red screen. I don’t need to look at Marco to know he has a satisfied shit-eating smirk on his face. “Wipe that smile off your face before I do” I stare at the TV “I don’t know what you’re talk about Jean” I was about three seconds away from smacking him when the doorbell rang.  
  
“A-already?!” Marco’s head snapped towards the front door looking panicked. “Chill dude, you freaking Levi cleaned the entire house,” I told him “so what if someone’s early” I get up to answer the door. “Speak of the devil” I muttered as I let an enthusiastic Hanji and bored looking Levi in. “Jean! How have you been? Not breaking too many hearts I hope?” Hanji bombarded me with questions and then pulled me into a spine-crushing hug before I could even process any of them “I-I’m good” I wheezed.  
  
“Hey shitty glasses, unless you want to perform the autopsy, I’d suggest you let him go” Levi’s low, apathetic voice was heaven sent. Hanji let go only to wrap a strong arm around my shoulder, “Oh Levi, I don’t need to perform an autopsy if I already know cause of death” she smiled sweetly as she squeezed me again, _I will never get used to how crazy she is_. “Ah! Hanji, Levi, welcome” Marco smiled as he greeted them “Marco baby! Let Mama give you some sugar!” Hanji all but leapt into Marco’s arms and kissed his cheeks. I frowned at the sight; I knew Hanji was affectionate but damn. I turned to Levi “you want a step stool so we can hug?” I joked, “You want a boot up your ass?” he was never good at taking jokes.  
  
“I love your guy’s new house!” Hanji said as she looked around with curious eyes “How’d you get it so cheap?” she started to poke through Marco’s books “Oh well” Marco laughed “actually Mr. Pixis gave us the house” I swear Hanji almost dropped the book she was holding “he _gave_ you a house?!” He never told me that. I mean, I knew Pixis loved Marco as his apprentice and was nice to him but _holy shit he gave him a fucking **house**!_  
  
“Y-yeah, it was a goodbye slash good luck present” he gave a nervous laugh, I interjected “I didn’t know he was _that_ rich, damn” I flopped back down on the couch and picked up the X-box controller and continued my game.  
  
“Um Jean, where’s Luna?” Marco sounded a bit panicked I looked to my left where she was when I got up to answer the door but she was gone, “dude chill out, she probably went upstairs for a nap” I just barely made it to the roof’s edge “it’s fine, we’ll just wake her up when everyone gets here” I jump try to jump into a cart of leaves but miss, I mutter a curse. “Who’s Luna?” Hanji perked up in excitement “she’s Marco’s new dog, he wanted everyone to meet her” I say casually “Jean! It was supposed to be a surprise!” Marco huffed, I couldn’t see him but he was probably crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid. He was cute when he pouted.  
  
“You suck at this game” Levi came around the couch a sat down next to me “you suck ass” I reply automatically not bothering to look at his reaction, nothing fazed him, _nothing_. You could throw every curse, insult and inappropriate gesture in the book and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. Levi continued to watch me play while Hanji and Marco sat down in the kitchen to talk more.  
  
“Let me play, you’re just doing that parkour shit” Levi elbowed me in the ribs and tried to snatch the controller from me but I twisted away from him “back off Frodo, it’s my fucking game” he elbowed me again. “I’m serious Kirschtein, hand it over” I could tell he was about to get physical but I didn’t care, I was ready to fight him for the dumb controller but just then the doorbell rang. While I was briefly distracted Levi ripped the controller out of my grasp, he gave me a taunting smile as I got up to answer the door. “I got it!” Marco called out, _great, I lost it for nothing_. “Oh hey guys!” I hear Marco greet the newcomers; I look over the couch to see who it is and freeze. Son of a bitch.  
  
“You invited _Jaeger_?!” I frown at Marco, who gives me an apologetic look “Yeah I was invited horseface, so shut the hell up” Eren stuck his tongue out, _real mature_. I flip him off and turn back around to watch Levi play my game, he’s not bad but it’s not very fun to watch when he’s _actually_ _playing_ the game. “Aw sweet, which Assassin’s Creed is this?” Eren leaned over the back of the couch “which one does it _look_ like dumbass?” I snapped at him “oh, _I’m_ the dumbass?” Eren laughed bitterly “this coming from the guy who had a crush on Mikasa for _years_ but was too stupid to see she wanted _nothing_ to do with you!”  
  
That was a low blow. “Fuck you” I scowled at the TV, I understood that Levi and Hanji were kind of a package deal and sure, Levi and I insulted each other but it never got physical like it did with Eren. Dammit why couldn’t Armin and Mikasa leave him chained to a tree with a bowl of water? What was Marco thinking? There’s no way we won’t have a fight, stupid prick is _too_ confrontational.  
  
“Eren! Marco made sandwiches!” Armin called from the kitchen I continued to glare at Eren till he left. Levi continued to hog the X-box and I was left to sit on the couch, bored out of my mind. I was just about to complain when the front door busted open “THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!”  
  
I turned around and saw Connie and Sasha grinning like idiots in the entryway “Snacks are in the kitchen, don’t eat em all!” I tell them, I was mostly talking to Sasha; the girl could eat two diners and still be hungry for dessert. Sasha just huffed and crossed her arms like a child “I didn’t eat _that_ much last time” I gave her an unamused look, “we had to run to the store twice because we ran out of food” I deadpanned. “He has a point Sash” Connie laughed but was quickly silenced by a slug to his shoulder “ouch!” Connie rubbed his arm “Awe sweet, Assassins Creed! I call next!” Connie hopped over the back of the couch and fell on the opposite of Levi.  
  
“Go nuts” Levi handed him the controller and got up, “I need a sandwich anyway” he walked towards the kitchen “that’s bullshit! I was next!” I looked at Connie in disbelief, he just snickered “better luck next time Kirschtein” he continued where Levi had left off, “and besides, all you do is punch random people in the face and parkour” he said and then added “you’re not even good at it either” I slumped down on the couch probably looking like a 4 year old who was just put in time out but I didn’t really care “it’s my game, I can play however I want” I muttered childishly.  
  
Soon after that Ymir and Krista arrived, everyone was catching up with one another and Connie still refused to hand over the goddamn controller! That son of a bitch had been playing it for two hours now and every time I asked for it he said that I could play it anytime I wanted and that he and Sasha didn’t have an X-box back at their place, like that’s _my_ problem! I heard the door open but didn’t bother turning around, I knew who it was from the loud and nervous voices alone.  


“What’s up bitches?!” Reiner’s loud voice boomed through the house as he slammed open the front door “Reiner!” Bertholdt scolded him for his rude entrance but I couldn’t help but think it was a pointless effort. Reiner was just as brash as Eren was, not even Mikasa could stop him once he had his mind set on something so I didn’t know why Bertholdt even bothered. “It’s fine, really but could I ask you to be a little quieter?” I heard Marco’s voice, _always so goddamn polite_.  
  
Reiner squeezed onto the couch next to me and Bertholdt sat on my other side, which forced me to be sandwiched between them “this couch is _not_ big enough for 4 grown ass men” I shove Reiner’s shoulder a bit in hopes of getting some room but the guy was built like a brick house. “Then sit on the floor” Reiner leaned on my shoulder more just to piss me off “I was here first asshole! Go get a chair or something” I roughly shoved back.  
  
What started off as a few pushes became a full on wrestling match which ended with me face down on the carpet and Reiner kneeling on my back while holding my arms behind me.  
  
“You ready to admit defeat Kirschtein?” Regardless of my hopeless position and the obvious weight disadvantage, I wasn’t about to let Reiner win so easily, “go choke on a dick, asshole” I growled through the carpet “Oh, well that wasn’t very nice” Reiner said in a mock hurt voice as he pulled my arms back. I don’t care _what_ Marco says, the sound that came out of my mouth was manly as all hell! “Say you’re sorry” I could vaguely hear Bertholdt’s protests in the background as Reiner kept my arms in a tight grip.  
  
“Oh my god, Jean!” Marco rushed into the living room looking panicked. I turned my head to look up at him “Hey Marco,” I tried to offer him a small smile but Reiner was still pulling on my arms “w-what’s nngh up?” I groaned.   _Jesus was he trying to tear my arms off?!_ “R-Reiner that’s enough” Bertholdt pulled Reiner off of me and I let my arms fall limp to the floor, I was _definitely_ going to feel that in the morning.  
  
“You alright, Jean? I thought he was gonna rip your arms off” Marco helped me up “what were you two fighting about anyway?” I glared at Reiner and he smirked, like he had done all that because he was bored. I wanted to shove his face into the carpet.  
  
I would have done just that had it not been for Marco. He had gotten pretty good at reading my emotions over the years. _Too_ good. I had barely just thought of getting Reiner back when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out of the room.  
  
“Why did you think picking a fight with Reiner was a good idea again?” Marco asked as he munched on a sandwich, I just sighed “hey, he started it” I held an icepack to my sore shoulder, I didn’t really need it but Marco insisted. “Can’t you go 5 minutes without getting into a fight?” Eren jeered, _what the hell does Armin see in this douchebag?!_ I was just about to bash Eren for being a hypocrite when Armin beat me to the punch, “Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! You get into fights _all_ the time!” Armin rolled his eyes; Eren looked taken aback by his boyfriend’s comment but hey, at least he shut up.  
  
Few hours later Erwin finally arrived. I got up to answer the door but saw Levi had beaten me to it. “Goddamn Erwin, it’s been like 4 hours, where the _hell_ have you’ve been?” Levi crossed his arms and looked at him disapprovingly as a parent would to their child who had missed curfew. “’M sorry we’re late, I got caught up at work and Mike wanted to-” Levi arched an eyebrow “you brought Mike?” Erwin frowned a little bit, “Oh I’m sorry, that was rude of me to invite another person” I walked over and opened the door a little more to see Erwin, dressed in his usual pea coat, and his hair was a little messed up from the wind. I looked to his left and saw a guy with a similar coat to Erwin’s.  
  
He was about half a head taller than Erwin but had the same facial expressions as Levi. “Hey, it’s okay, the more the merrier right?” I stepped aside to let them in, “Erwin! Finally” Hanji came bouncing into the hall, almost spilling the drink in her hand “Oh you brought Mike!” she ran up and hugged Mike “ _please_ tell me you brought booze! Marco said there wasn’t any here and I think I’m gonna faint. Is the room spinning?” she dramatically leaned on him as if she were losing strength. “Sorry Hanji, not this time” Erwin laughed while Hanji groaned.  
  
Mike reached out his hand to me in greeting “Mike Zakarius, I’m a friend and co-worker of Erwin’s” I shake his hand, “Jean Kirschtein” I try to pull my hand away but it’s stuck in his iron grip. I’m about to say something when he pulls me closer and leans down— _d-did he just **smell** me?!_ I wrench back wondering if that really just happened. Erwin and Hanji laughed while Levi cracked a smile “w-what the hell?”  
  
Turned out that was how Mike greeted new people. He did the exact same thing to everyone else, some more accepting of his habit than others. “What the _fuck_ was _that_?!” Eren shouted “Eren, stop it” Armin frowned at him while he let Mike smell his hair.  
  
“Hey Jean, since everyone’s here now can we see Luna?” Hanji looked almost giddy “Yeah, Marco’s been talking about her almost all evening” Mikasa nodded and I could see a faint blush spread across Marco’s cheeks, I chuckled, “I’ll go get her then.”  
  
I jogged up the steps and down the hall to Marco’s room. The door was ajar so I poked my head in and saw a small lump in the middle of the bed. I was about to call out when I heard muttering “no, no, no” the voice was almost too soft to hear, “change back, change back!” the lump shifted and I saw a small pale foot poke out of the blankets and locks of dark brown hair stick out by the pillows. It was then that I realized that there was a strange girl muttering to herself in my roommate’s bed.  
  
 _How the hell?_ Before I could even process how she got in, the girl noticed me  
  
“J-Jean?!”  
  
 **** _What the fuck?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had _alot_ going on lately.   
>  Life getting in the way.


	6. A Girl in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfy's alternate chapter name: "CHAPTER FREAGIN FRACKIN LACKING CRACKING SIX ASS HATS! t(ʘuʘ)T T(ʘuʘt) t(ʘuʘT) T(ʘuʘt)"  
>  ~~we have many alternate chapter names like this...bored and weird don't mix very well...~~
> 
> Woo it has been a while... Any who, this chapter is brought to you by the letter W for Wolfy!  
> Edits done by your's truly, and now, a word from Wolfy (~uwu)~
> 
> Wolfy: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had been waiting on Sophie for the last chapters and got a day of writers block! @A@; But here it is! However the fic will have to be on hiatus for about a week or so due to up coming finals and projects I must do! I will be writing the next chapter so soon as finals are out of the way normal updates will continue!!

_**Luna**_  
  
I was so confortable that morning. Being able to sleep on my papa’s chest was stiff but it wasn’t bad, his breathing was steady and quiet and it helped me sleep more at ease then how I used to in the past. I could have slept like that forever but when papa mentioned the word ‘breakfast’ my stomach started to turn for hunger. I batted my eyes tiredly and proceeded to get off of him when he asked.  I made my way to stretch and later…well you remember what happened with papa’s back and his spots!

            I ran into my Daddy’s room and hopped on his bed to hide from Papa after words. I crawled onto Jeans bed and wiggled my way between his arms. _He was so comfy and cozy._ If only he hadn’t rolled onto me. I yelped in pain when he laid on me, _he was so heavy! I almost miss took him for a fully-grown wolf._ If anything that came out of the events that happened that morning, the one thing I wouldn’t like to have known is how Daddy was naked.

            That banana was delicious! I almost missed having fruit! Papa was nice to give me food. It’s like he knew what I was hungry for all the time! Like he was psychic or something. Daddy however, looked like he was always getting mad with Papa if I ate something that I wasn’t “allowed” to have or something. Surprisingly He seemed like he didn’t care that morning though. I was so excited when Papa said that Daddy was going to be in charge of entertaining me today! Yet, watching him play Assassins Creed and failing at it was _not_ my idea of fun.  
  
 _I wish I had a ball or rope to play with him with._ “Goddammit! You son of a fucking bitch!” I heard him scream, Daddy sure did have a mouth on him. I looked at him surprised as he snapped me out of my thoughts “I was _not_ that high up! What the fuck!” he threw himself back on the couch with a frustrated huff. He looked over at me where I was seated next to him and was now staring at him curiously. “What’re _you_ lookin’ at?” he asked as I cocked my head, _are you done failing yet? I want to actually play with you Daddy!_ I thought to myself.  
  
If only I could actually tell him. “I can yell if I wanna yell, don’t look at me like that” he frowned and then turned back to his game. _Yes but you can’t even make a decent landing that’s for sure Daddy._ I know it wasn’t nice to think such things of my new owner, but HE JUST REALLY SUCKED AT IT!

            Later Papa joined us after he was done with cleaning. With a heavy sigh he fell onto the couch next to Jean, “why are we having this stupid thing again?” he asked, and Daddy just laughed. I wonder what Papa was talking about; I looked over at the TV and just watched Daddy fail more with utter boredom. I continued to listen to them talk until I heard a car pull up.  
  
I could hear footsteps and two people talking as they came to the front door. The next thing I knew was the door bell ringing and Papa Marco saying “A-already?!” I saw his head snap back and then Daddy Jean got up off the couch to go answer the door after telling Papa to calm down. I quickly figured out that they were having guests today, if only I wasn’t so shy, I wouldn’t have bolted for Papa Marco’s room. I stayed up there the rest of the night.  
 _  
Or so I thought…_

            I crawled up onto Marco’s bed and made myself at home on it by curling up under his blankets. I had a weird dream that night, and by weird, I mean really weird! Like so weird, ‘weird’ can’t even justify how weird it was. I dreamt I was in a field and there were flying muffins, these muffins were strange, one of them seemed really cranky. Then there were really rambunctious dogs one of them seemed to make a certain horse that was there angry. That dog wasn’t really a looker in my opinion and I felt kind of bad for it, the horse on the other hand was quite handsome.  
  
Then there were two bunnies and one of them seemed really chubby. What happened next was what startled me out of my sleep, it was a dinosaur that was really loud and seemed very tall and scary, on either side of the dinosaur I was able to see a shy looking giraffe and sassy feline before I woke up to something I wish I hadn’t. I woke up and had noticed hands in front of my face, they were small hands, female, and then I realized. “Oh no!” I said I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Once I realized I could actually speak I knew I had changed into my human form.  
  
“No! No! Please! Not now! Not now!” I said over and over again quietly to myself “Please change back! Change back change back!” over and over I repeated the words. I tried to concentrate on changing back into my wolf form but nothing happened. This was one of the reasons why I didn’t really stay in homes that long, the moment my owners found out my secret, they’d yell at me and chase me out, calling me a freak.  
  
“Please change back! I don’t want to be abandoned again! Please, I like it here!” I begged on and on to the point where I began to choke on my own words and I could sense tears to build up in my eyes. If it hadn’t been for Papa’s sent on the sheets I probably would have been crying to the point where everyone down stairs could hear me and would’ve alerted them to run up sooner. If only I hadn’t said anything.  
  
I soon heard footsteps coming up stairs and I began to panic and say more quietly “No, no, no!” I didn’t want them to come in here! “Change back! Change back!” I begged again, it wasn’t until I heard a familiar breath at the door that told me who it was. I turned towards the door, hoping I was wrong.   
  
“J-Jean?!” I asked more panicked then anything. Had it been Papa Marco I would have maybe had a slightly higher chance of getting away with shifting. But no, it had to be Daddy! The one person who I could tell didn’t really want me around all that much and now just saw me as a human and not a wolf. Well, in their case a dog, since they still didn’t know what I really was just yet. Before I could look and see Jean at the door I heard it slam shut.  
 _Welp! It was nice while it lasted! Least I was here longer than 2 hours._

**_JEAN_ **

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID I JUST SEE?! NO SERIOUSLY WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCKING CRAP IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!?!_

 

**_Marco_ **

Everything was going wonderfully during the party. Everyone seemed excited to see Luna, though Jean was surprisingly taking longer to go get her than I would have expected. However what I really wasn’t expecting was what had happened next. “MARCO! GET YOU’RE FRECKLED FUCKING ASS UP HERE THIS FUCKING INSTANT!” I heard Jean scream from upstairs. I swear it scared everyone, even Levi surprisingly, “J-Jean?!” I asked and went and headed to the side of the staircase and looked up at him. “Is everything okay?” I asked he looked as if he had seen something worse than a ghost “Get your ass up here!” he ordered, I was a little worried when I met Jean by my door. “Jean, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a g-“He cut me off with an abrupt statement, “there’s a fucking girl in your room!”  
  
He said it so fast I almost didn’t quite catch it. “You’re going to have to talk slower if you want me to understand what’s going on” I told him. I think he was getting confused with some of the girl calendars from the sexy bunny magazine he had signed me up for as an April fools joke. “Dude, fucking look in your room” he ordered, I tilted my head “You sure you’re not going insane or something?!” I asked and he looked ready to strangle something “MARCO! J-" he stopped and took a deep trying to calm down.  
  
“Just fucking look!” he said, I didn’t bother to bug him again; he seemed too agitated and serious to be joking. “A-Alright” I responded and looked inside my room. I looked around before I heard a whimper coming from my bed and looked. See, this is one of those things you don’t normally see coming when you have pets, and what I saw was no pet. I saw a foot and long brown hair and the one thing that made me flip and slam the door was what I heard next; “M-Marco?” I had ended up slamming the door shut faster then I heard the first syllable of my name.  
  
I stared at my door for a long while, “See! What I tell you?!” Jean informed me. “I’m not crazy!” he said, I couldn’t believe it but there WAS a girl in my room! Yet why was she in there?! Let alone how’d she even get in my room, OR THE HOUSE FOR THAT MATTER?! “Yes! I saw! No you’re not crazy but,” I sighed “What in the hell is a girl doing in my room?!” I asked frantically. “You’re asking me?! If I knew I wouldn’t have screamed for you dude!” he reminded me. He did have a point but this just made things complicated, _why don’t we talk to her?_ I thought, I really wasn’t to sure about it but it made the most sense.  
  
“Why don’t we ask her who she is?” I asked Jean “huh?” he asked with a disconcerting expression. “Well how else are we going to get her out of our house? On top of that, she’s in there with Luna!” I reminded him and myself.  
  
 _Nice going Marco! As if you weren’t already freak out enough! Now you went and reminded yourself that Luna is in your room with a complete stranger!_ “Look! You can talk to her while I drag her ass out of our house!” Jean stated. He wasn’t joking, when Jean said he was going to drag someone who had broken an entry out of his house he meant it. I don’t disagree with him but when it was a girl it seemed kind of wrong. “Look you have fun trying to figure out what you’re going to tell her and I’ll go drag her out of the house!” he said and preceded to enter my room. “J-Jean wait!” 

 

**_Luna_ **

_And now Marco saw me. I’m not having the greatest of luck today.  
  
_ I sighed and began to make my way to towards the window. _I’ll just leave out the window._ Before I could I began to hear the door handle turn. _OH NO! THEY’RE GONNA SEE ME!...NAKED!_ I frantically looked around the room to find something to hide behind and was able to find my way into Marco’s closet. _OH MY GOD IT’S SO CLEAN IN HERE!_ I had _just_ closed the closet door when I heard the door open, “hello? Miss?” I heard Marco call for whom he thought was a stranger.  
  
“Really Marco?” I heard Jean answer back. “She’s a girl not a dog! Marco” he told him. _Says you Jean._ “Oh shut up Jean! I don’t want to scare her!” Marco told him. “I don’t give a rats ass if you do! I want her out of the fucking house!” Jean complained. I heard the door shut and could hear them move around the room, I took the time I had to try to focus and concentrate, hopefully I would have a slim chance of changing back. _Please change back, please, please, please! I just want to be a wolf again! Change me back! I don’t want to have to leave again! I like it here! Please!  
  
_ Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I pleaded over and over again begging some force or higher power of some sort to help me change back. But it was too late, I heard Marco come towards the closet. “Hello? Are you in here?” he asked I jumped and whined curling my tail that sadly was still showing around my nude body. _Go away! I don’t want you to see me like this!_ I begged. “Oh just open the fucking closet and drag her out already Marco!” Jean ordered. “Jean! I can’t do that! She could be naked for all we know!” He told him “YEA JEAN!” I said but then slapped my hands quickly onto my mouth.  
  
 _Oops! Nice going dingleberry!_ I yelled at myself. “The fuck?!” I heard Jean say, “hello? It’s all right! You don’t have to be scared! We’re not gonna harm you.” Marco said with a calm and caring voice, “tch! Speak for yourself!” I heard Jean say off handily. “Jean! You’re not helping with the situation at all!” Marco snapped, I slowly opened the door and peeked out to see Marco crouching right next to the closet looking over at Jean. Marco turned to look and saw me with a surprised expression and then smiled “Hello there!” he said “What’s your name?” he asked I whined unsure if I should speak. I lowered my gaze out pure shyness, I really wasn’t sure what to say or tell him. _I’m your dog Luna and I transformed into a human!_ Yea that wasn’t really something you could casually bring up in a conversation!   
  
“It’s alright, why don’t you come out from hiding? Or are you not decent? If you know what I mean ehehe.” Marco continued to comfort me with his words. _HE’S SO NICE!!!_ I really wish I wasn’t naked or I’d jump into his arms right then and there. I heard Jean impatiently groan with frustration; I could tell he wasn’t having any of it anymore. “Jean if your going to be impatient about this and a big baby why don’t you go entertain our guests down stairs and I’ll deal with the intruder!” Marco told him.  
  
“No man! I want to know why the hell she’s in our house!” Jean replied and I saw Marco just roll his eyes after I glanced up to look at him through a crack in the door. Jean really didn’t seem happy at all and that made me more scared and shy than ever. I whined with discomfort and fear, _he really doesn’t like me._ Then Marco spoke, “Hey, it’s alright, his bark is worse than his bight” he told me with a reassuring smile. “You can talk to me! Why don’t you tell me your name or how old you are?”  
  
 _HE’S SO NICE! I COULD CRY!_  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” I told him quietly, “Huh? What makes you say that?” he asked. I looked down sadly “because none of the others did” I told him “hmm? Others? What are you talking about?” he asked “The other homes I used to live at” I told him, “HUH?” both Jean and Marco said and looked at each other. “You see, I’m not like normal two le- I mean humans” I told them. I had to tell them sooner or later and later didn’t seem like it was going to be an option.

**_  
Marco_ **

I tried my gosh darn hardest to pay attention to this girls explanations but, honesty her excuses weren’t helping her situation any further. I looked over at Jean to see if he understood anything that was going on so far. His facial expression gave his answer and he was as clueless as a cat chasing a laser. _But damn did he look cute! Wait what? Where did that come from?! Stay focused Marco!_    
  
“Hello? Marco?” I heard the girl call my name “huh? What? Oh sorry!” She sighed “do you think I could have some clothes or something to wear? I’d like to come out of your closet so I can explain things to your faces more clearly and not so weirdly”  
“Awkwardly.” Jean corrected her.  
  
“Huh?”

“The correct phrase is ‘more clearly and not so awkwardly’ sorry your word didn’t seem fit with that sentence,” he told her. “Oh! S-sorry” She stammered, Jean just shrugged and replied with a not so enthusiastic ‘eh’.  
  
“S-so is that a no or?” she asked again “Oh! Yeah sure! Let me just get you a shirt uh-“ I looked at her through the cracked open closet door “I-I’m sorry, what was your name?” I asked her, even though at this point we should have already known each other’s names. _Wait. How does she even know my name?! Or Jean’s for that matter?! Well, we were saying each other’s names back and forth through the room when we were looking for this ‘intruder’ but just to be safe._  
  
“Or, how exactly do you know ours?” She looked up at me with wide eyes and looked away out of shyness. “Um, about that” she said, I could hear Jean groan out of pure frustration. “Look, I’ll explain everything once I have clothes on!” the girl rushed “I-I-I m-mean if th-that’s okay?” she quickly corrected herself and it sounded as if she almost whined like a… _dog?_  
  
“Yea that’s okay let me just find you something.” I stood up and walked over to where Jean was. He was leaning back against my dresser that had all my weekend t-shirts and PJs in it. “Excuse me” I told him “You’re not honestly going give some stranger your clothes to wear are you?” Jean asked me with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well I can’t exactly let her run around naked Jean!” I told him shoving him out of the way with my side. I pulled one of the dresser drawers out and started digging around for a shirt and pants for her.  
  
“Like hell you can’t! Just give me five minutes! I’ll go call the cops and they can deal with this chick!” Jean complained “We can’t do that! She sounds like a frightened kid!” I retorted, “All the more reason! Call the cops and have them drop her off at an orphanage or some shit!” he continued “JEAN!” I yelled snapping my neck up and scowling at him “WHAT?! Look dude! Don’t blame me okay!” he said as I continued to dig through my drawer as he continued to talk.  
  
“One minute we’re enjoying a nice party, and the next thing I know, I’m coming to get your stupid dog and I find a fucking girl in your room!” He complained. _Thanks Jean! As if I wasn’t trying to stay calm as it is! You had to go and remind me that Luna has been nowhere to be found!_ “Awe jeez!” I said “Um Excuse me little girl? I hate to be a bother again but have you happened to see a do-”  
  
“Clothes please!” she interrupted holding her hand out of the closet waiting for someone to put clothes in her hand. “Right! Right! Sorry!” I said and went back to looking. I soon came across my old sports jersey I had from when I was “athletic” in college. _We don’t talk about those dark times. It was a one-time thing! End of discussion!_ I was number fourteen and it had my last name on the back. I heard Jean whistle in awe, I looked at him with concern like I did something wrong. “Damn man! That thing still looks bran knew! Haven’t seen that since, what? Freshman year of college?” he said with a smile then chuckled.  
  
“Shut up” I groaned and found a pair of shorts for the girl to put on as well. I walked over to the closet and placed my clothes in the girl’s hand. “Here you go miss!” I said and she took them with a polite ’thank you’.  I walked back over to Jean’s side to give her space. _Also so Jean wouldn’t call me a pervert or something stupid like I knew he would._  
  
She closed the closet door and both Jean and I began to hear the rustling of my clothes moving in the closet as the girl moved around. “Okay, I’m dressed! But…promise you won’t freak out when I open the door” she said. “Kinda late for that” I heard Jean say under his breath, “Y-yea, alright” I agreed for the both of us. “Okay! I’m gonna open the door now!”  
  
 “Okay” Jean rolled his eyes. The closet door soon slowly began to open and after a moment I began to think I was in some weird dream expecting some great princess to come down from her castle. _WOW that sounds cheesy._ Once the door opened fully what I saw wasn’t normal and I’m pretty sure Jean and I _weren’t_ seeing things!  
“A-Are those ears?!”  
“A-And a tail!”  
 

**_Jean_ **

What in the actual hell was I looking at?! It was a girl who looked to be the age around 7½-8 or so. She had brown hair about the length of her shoulders and blue eyes. _Wait! Why do I get the feeling I know someone with eyes like hers?! THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!_ What was important was the fact that this girl had white ears like a dog and had a long fluffy tail to match! “I know what you guys are probably thinking and it’s probably something with bad words” the girl said as she eye balled me “But please don’t worry! I’m not a stranger or intruder! I swear!"   
  
Normally I wouldn’t buy any of this intruders crap, but what the girl had told us next had left me with no words to complain with. “I’ll answer all of your guys’ questions but first, introductions are in order, Marco!” the girl said with a smile as she looked at him. Marco just looked at her with a shocked expression without any words or ability to respond to her.  
  
“Y-y-e-ye-“ _He sounds like a broken record! Who am I to think this though! Even I was having trouble trying to find my words and comprehend the fucking situation._ “You asked me what my name was, and about your dog?” she asked and Marco just stared at her before slowly nodding. “Well, about that, ehehe, Um there’s no real easy way to say this so I’m just gonna say it.  
  
My name is Luna and I’m your dog” she said nervously. _WHAT IN THE ACTUAL COCKIMAMY BULLSHIT AM I HEARING?!_ “HUH?!” both Marco and I said in unison, “wait! _NO_ _WAY_! There’s no possible way you could be Luna!” Marco said, sounding freaked out, “If I wasn’t then how would you explain the ears and tail silly?” Luna giggled; she was starting to sound less nervous now. “About that! What the hell?!” I interjected, I was not taking any bullshit today this was too weird and just not normal. “Y-Yea about that! You see I kind of have this thing where I can change forms. T-there’s a better word for it but I’m not really good with words heheh” she explained.  
  
Man this girl was a nervous wreck and her English wasn’t all that great either. _I guess I’ll let it all slide for now._ “I’m still trying to get the hang of all this ‘changing’ stuff” She continued, I had a feeling this was going to take a while so I made myself comfortable by straddling Marco’s desk chair. “I didn’t really have teachers to tell me about this so I’ve been trying to figure out all this on my own. My parents abandoned me a while back and I’ve been on my own ever since. Going from house to house, person to person, one right after the other I kept getting passed on like I was a piece of paper or something. It wasn’t bad all the time though. Sometimes I stayed at homes for more then just a week; I was actually able to stay at one for a whole _month_ once but other times I wasn’t at homes for very long.” She looked down, looking sad.  
  
“Was this because of you changing?” I asked curiously, “J-Jean! You can’t just ask it like that!” Marco said abruptly. I just shrugged it off, “I-It’s fine! I don’t mind answering any questions!” Luna told him, “I know it’s kind of weird to know that your pet has turned into a girl for no reason so you must have questions. But yes Jean,” she continued looking at me now “I didn’t stay in homes that much because people got too scared. There were other reasons why I didn’t stay that long too. Mainly, it was either I did something wrong or people just didn’t want to put up with me,” she sounded like she had long since accepted this. “So I’ve been trying my best to figure out how to keep my other form for longer than how it’s been randomly happening. It doesn’t really work out all that much though, when one of my forms is weak or frail, be it if I’m hurt or ill, I’ll change.”  
  
As she was explaining to both of us her eyes and ears would lower. “I have a question if I may?” Marco asked “Y-Yes?” Luna looked up at him with a bright surprised expression her ears at attention and her tail slowly wagging. She seemed really happy to hear Marco’s voice and know that he had a question. _She’s actually kind of cute too. Wait what? No man! This shits still too weird!_ “How exactly did you get here?” Marco asked. He was polite as usual trying to be nice to this strange girl who called herself Marco’s dog.  
  
“Um, well that I’m still a bit fuzzy on, I don’t remember much from that night exactly. All I know is that it was raining and I was in a box. Then I think…You? Picked me up and took me in? Yea!” she answered him. I looked over as I heard Marco let out a little chuckle at her answer, _is he blushing?_ I thought as I picked up on a light shade of pink on that freckle-covered cheek of his. “Yes, you’re right” he reassured her “Oh! Well I’m glad then!” she said with a smile.  
  
“Okay! I have something to say!” I interrupted “Not that this little story isn’t charming and dramatic as all good tales, I’m still not buying it!” I told her skeptically. “Eh?” she lowered her ears “if you really are Marco’s dog, Luna, prove it!” I told her “Uh…” she struggled to understand. “Prove to me you’re Luna and not some freak of nature science experiment.”  
  
“Oh! Um-” she began to think, “I’m waiting!” I crossed my arms and looked at her expectantly. “Jean, come on man! Give her time to think!” Marco snapped and nudged me “Dude! If she had actual proof she wouldn’t need to think of som-“ I was cut off with something I wasn’t expecting as evidence.  
  
“You yelled at Papa this morning telling him you were naked in bed” Luna told us. My face flushed red and I could hear Marco make a ‘PFFFT!’ noise, “SHUT UP MARCO!” I yelled at him and then he just burst out laughing. “I’m sorry man! But oh man does your luck run out!! HAHAHAHAHA!” he began to hold his stomach from laughing so much. _You piece of shit! I’m going to get you for this one day!  
  
_ I was so embarrassed! My brain however recalled something Luna had said. I looked at her “Wait! Did you say, _Papa_?” I asked her and her cheeks went a light pink. “Oh! Marco I mean! I-I’m sorry!” she stammered and hid her face in her hands. Marco finally stopped laughing after he heard her say that. “Wait, you called me Papa?” he asked, she peaked out from between her fingers and looked at him. “M-maybe” she replied shyly, “I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO THOUGH!” she said quickly. _Oh my god she’s adorable! WHAT? NO! STOP IT!  
  
_ “NO! ITS FINE!” Marco reassured her “huh?” she asked looking at him surprised. “You can call me Papa! I don’t mind!” he told her again, “O-okay!” she stammered and her tail began to wag, “Papa Marco!” she said with a smile. “You’re adorable!” I could tell Marco was about 3 seconds away from hugging that poor girl the death. Luna’s tail then stopped abruptly and she hid her face in her hands again with her tail wagging more rapidly her ears lowered and she started to whimper.  
 _STOP IT!_

 

**_Marco_ **

I know it was a lot of things to take in, and probably some of the most cockamamie crap I’ve ever heard, BUT SHE WAS JUST TO FREAKIN ADORABLE NOT TO BELIEVE! “Luna why don’t you come over here?” I suggested to her “let me get a better look at you.” She made her way over to me and I crouched down so I was at eye level with her. “You’re such a cutie!” I said and motioned to her hair, “may I?” she gave me a small nod and I took a bit of her hair in between my thumb and index finger and twiddled it in my hands feeling how soft it was. Her face turned red again, “aawwee! Luna!” I took her in my arms and hugged her tight.  
  
 _No one can deny how adorable she is! No one! Nobody no how!_  
  
Luna hid her face in my chest as her tail wagged rapidly and she whined more in my arms.  
“Oh gag me!” I looked up at Jean who looked just as bored and unamused as he sounded. “Oh shut it! You’re just jealous!” I told him while I nuzzled Luna.  
“You got me there Marco! I’ve always wanted a dog that could change into a girl! Ever since I was little! It sucks that Marco got one before me!” he said sarcastically and I just stared at him with a ‘whatever’ expression and just rolled my eyes.  
  
“Come on man! You can’t deny that she’s freaking adorable!” Jean glanced at the girl in my arms but didn’t look moved at all. She seemed comfortable in my arms as she nuzzled the right side of my chest; _SHE’S TO FREAKING ADORABLE I'M GOING TO DIE!_ I held her tighter almost suffocating her hiding my face in the top of her head. Jean groaned in disgust but I just ignored him.  
  
“HEY! JEAN, MARCO! DID YOU GET LOST OR DID YOU START MAKING OUT UP?!” I heard Eren yell from downstairs. “It’s the ugly doggy!” I heard Luna gasp from within my arms, “Ugly dog?” Jean asked with raised eyebrow. Luna looked at him “I had a dream before you guys came up stairs and that voice was in it! It belonged to an ugly doggy! Poor doggy” She shook her head solemnly. “Heh! Nah, that’s just Eren” he told her, “might as well be an ugly dog though” he laughed to himself.  
  
“E-ren?” she said looking at him with a tilted head. “Don’t worry! You’ll meet him and everyone else!” I told her while she turned her head and looked at me. Her bangs were so long that they hid half her face and I just smiled, “we’ll have to get you a hair cut later so you can see” I said as a moved her bangs out of her face to expose her other eye.  
  
“HELLO?! YOU GUYS DEAD?” we heard Eren yell again “OR DID THIS SO CALLED DOG RUN AWAY?”  
“SORRY! WE’RE COMING!” I yelled back, not really wanting him to come up stairs. “Welp! I’ll be downstairs if you need me” Jean said as he stood up from his spot on my chair and headed for the door. “Wait! Your not going to help me explain the situation or-”  
“Nope!” he replied simply, “your dog, your problem. This is just too weird for me” he said as he opened the door heading downstairs “Kirschtein, out!”  
  
“There’s one! Hey Jean! Didja have fun making your boyfriend cum everywhere?” I could hear Eren’s naturally loud voice all the way from my room! “Shut the hell up Jaeger! I’m not into that shit!” I heard Jean reply hotly. I just sighed, and looked down at Luna, she looked up at me tilting her head and just smiled “Hi Papa!” she said and I smiled and petted her head.  
  
“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST REINER WHATD YOU DO?! WOLF DOWN ALL THE SNACKS?!” I heard Jean yell and I sighed again, I didn’t realized till now that Jean is going to have to watch his language from now on. I heard a giggle come from Luna and looked down at her, “Sorry I like wolf puns” She giggled again. _So freaking CUTE!_ I smiled “Alright! Well, why don’t we head downstairs to meet everyone?” I asked her “uh, o-okay” she agreed and I stood up and headed towards the door thinking Luna was following behind.  
  
“Uhm, P-Papa?” she asked and I turned around to see her standing where I left her.

“Hm?”  
  
“Does this mean I’m not being kicked out?” she asked timidly and my eyes widened. “NO! Of course not!” I told her.  
“R-Really?” she looked like he was on the brink of tears. “Yes! We’re keeping you and if someone says otherwise they’ll have _me_ to deal with!” I winked at her but then she broke down in tears. “Luna! W-what’s wrong?” I started to panic a bit but he waved me off, “n-no, it’ fine!” she sniffed “tears of joy!” She wiped her face and gave me a big smile that showed she had few missing teeth. I gave her one last hug before opening the door, “You coming?” I held the door open for her,  
  
“Kay!”  
  
She nodded wagging her tail as she ran to my side to go meet everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the hiatus, _begin!_ (~o3o)~ *plays ominous music*  
>  Hopefully when we return we'll go back to our planned Fluff Friday updates *crosses fingers* @A@"  
> P.S The next chapter should be a long one as well so look forward to that! (-b 0v0)-b


	7. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FLUFF FRIDAAY! \\(∴´ ヮ `∴)/  
> What? We updated on a friday like we said we would?? ~~don't get used to it OTL~~
> 
> Wolfy: ""HEY ALL! Finally! we have a chapter up! and we are super ultra sorry it took way longer then it should have to post this! OTL A lot of things came up out of no where and on top of horrid writers block."
> 
> This chapter was co-written by the both of us and we hope you enjoy it!

**_Marco_ **

**_  
_**As I lead Luna out of the room and towards the stairs, a thought crossed my mind, _how am I going to explain this to everyone?_ I stopped in my tracks right in front of Luna who had accidently bumped into me,”Oof!” I heard her say. I turned around to look at her and saw that she was a lot closer to me than I thought. “Oh! Sorry Luna!” I apologized to her, “you okay?” I asked her a bit worried. She crinkled her nose a bit and rubbed it “Yea! I’m fine!” she smiled. “You sure?” I was a bit concerned, _why am I sounding like a frantic mother all of a sudden?!_

“Yes Papa!” she smiled happily with a giggle. “Alright then” I got down lower to be more eye level with her “Luna,” she looked at me “Hm?”  
“I forgot that our guests don’t know about you quite yet, so I’m going to have to go on ahead down stairs to explain the situation about you changing and all okay?” She looked a bit unsure but agreed, “O-Oh, yea t-that’s okay. Do you want me to stay here then?” she asked a worried. “You don’t have to stay up here forever” I reassured her “just until I’m done explaining to our friends okay? I’ll call you downstairs when it’s all done” I told her trying not to make her worry.  
“Pinky promise?”

  
I extended my pinky finger, “Pinky promise.” She linked her pinky with mine and we both shook, but just when I thought she couldn’t get any cuter, she did something that made me not want to share her with anyone _.  
_ She wiggled her ears that were still perked up while her tail swayed a bit before she grabbed it and held it close “Okay!” _HOW IS SHE THIS CUTE?! I SWEAR! When everyone leaves I am going to spoil her rotten with all the ice cream and cookies and cake that I can get for her! I don’t care what Jean says!_ I smiled and rubbed the top of her head between her ears that lowered but then perked right back up. I stood back up and headed downstairs to meet with everyone again. “Hey there gorgeous!” Reiner greeted me with a tease “finally get all the right amount of make up on this time?” I just rolled my eyes “Haha, very funny” I told him not really caring, I was used to his one-liners.  “So what the hell has been taking you so long Bodt?” Levi asked me with an annoyed tone in his voice.

“Yeah! I haven’t seen Jean move that fast without you since that time when we were in college and TP’d Erwin’s house” Ymir laughed “T-that was you?!” Erwin whipped his head towards her. “Oops, busted” she smirked as Erwin frowned at her. “Oh, calm down, we were bored and didn’t have anything else better to do” she rolled her eyes defiantly “It took me two days to remove all the toilet paper!” Erwin fumed, only calming down when Mike put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay yeah, sorry we vandalized your house, it was a dick move. Now can we move on please? I’m starving and really want to eat some burgers like we were promised for this BBQ!” Connie complained “Yeah! What he said!” Sasha added, nearly pushing Connie off the couch.

“Okay, okay!” I responded putting my hands up in surrender, “So where’s this new dog Marco?” Sasha asked looking around “Yea Marco! I thought you said you went to get her” Connie added. “Calm down a second so I can-” “There is no dog is there?” Ymir asked crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow “No! I-I mean-” Ymir just laughed “Ha! I _knew_ it! This whole thing was a coming out party wasn’t it? You n’ Jean just didn’t want to ruin the surprise” she pinched my cheek, and probably would have pinched Jean’s too if he weren’t giving her a death glare. “Newsflash, we already knew you guys were together!” Reiner chimed in, making Ymir almost double over from laughing too hard.

“No! There is a dog! O-or...was?” I try not to sound unsure of myself but I was foolish to think my friends missed my tone. “Let me guess, they ran away and now you want us to help?” Oh great, now Annie? “No! She’s still here.” I told them frantically. _Perfect! I sound like a lunatic!_ I look over to Jean, mentally screaming for him to help me out. “Well if she’s here, quit beating around the bush and bring her down here already!” Eren snapped “If you’d just let me explain-”  
“Marco’s dog changed and is now a human girl with tails and ears!” Jean cut me off. Not the help I was looking for.

“J-JEAN!” Jean turned from his game and looked at me. “Look dude, sooner or later she was going to have to come down and everyone here is getting fed up and hungry! So it doesn’t really matter, just tell her to come down here already! Jeez.” He turned back to his game with an irritated huff. I just sighed “I can confirm this.” Mike said before I looked at him, “No way!” Eren stared at Mike like he had grown a third eye “you can smell then from down here?!” Mike looked at him unimpressed, “It’s a house not a football field.”

  
 “Can we meet her please Marco? I’m sure she’s nice, and you can explain things while we meet her” Krista asked kindly. _If a saint and an angel had a child, Krista would be their child!_ I sighed with relief and nodded, “Alright” I went to the bottom of the stairs to call Luna down, “Luna! You can come downstairs now.” A few moments went by and I called out to her again, “Luna?” I climbed a few stairs to see her looking warily at the steps. “Papa, how do I walk down these?” she asked, staring at the stairs like they would bite her foot.

  
“Papa? Kinky much Marco?” Ymir hooted from the living room. _Dammit Ymir! The last thing I want to do is describe the word ‘kinky’ to a child!_  I shot her a dirty look that told her she should shut up if she knew what was good for her, and then climbed the rest of the stairs to go help Luna. Even though it took longer than everyone would have liked, I helped Luna walked down the stairs one at a time while holding her hand. Once we finally got to the bottom I led her to the living room where everyone was. “Luna, this is everyone. Everyone this is Luna.” I introduced them. Luna then proceeded to quickly hide behind me like a frightened puppy. “Ah! Luna?” I asked turning my head and looking down at her moving my arm out of the way. The next thing I hear was a loud excited gasp and my head flew up looking up to see none other than Hanji with that wide smile she always gets when she see’s something intriguing.

_Oh no._

“Oh my god, calm yourself shitty glasses.” Levi told her, seeming totally bored. Hanji ignored him and quickly came over to see Luna more clearly, “Hello there!” she said getting down to the ground to be more level with her. Luna peeked out and looked over at her. “My name is Hanji, what’s yours?” she politely extended her hand “He just introduced her to us Hanji” Levi reminded her, taking a sip of his tea. “Oh hush Levi! I’m trying to be friendly!” she told him. Levi just rolled his eyes and Hanji turned her attention back at Luna, “Don’t mind him; he’s just a grumpy bear sometimes.” She gave Luna a warm smile, Luna looked at her and spoke, “H-Han-ji” she said quietly. “Yes! That’s right” her smile grew wider, “and you are?” she asked again.

“I-I’m Luna!” she responded her ears perking up and her tail starting to wag. “Luna ay?” Hanji smiled, “Hello Miss Luna, it’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.” She lowered her voice and bowed dramatically, gently taking one of Luna’s hands and kissing it. Luna giggled “Nice to meet you too!” she bowed her head and curtsied. _How does she know how to curtsy but not how to walk down stairs?_ “If it’s alright,” Hanji spoke with her normal voice now, “may I ask if I can pet you’re ears? I’ve never seen a creature quite like you before.” Luna tilted her head and then nodded, “Sure!” She smiled and Hanji reached out to pet her ears, “So soft.” Luna giggled and her tail wagged happily.

“What kind of dog are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Hanji asked again. “Huh? Oh hehehe, about that, I’m not actually a dog” Luna explained, “Hah?” I heard everyone say almost all at once. “You might find this hard to believe but I’m actually a wolf” everyone fell silent for a moment before it was interrupted by a loud ‘EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE’ from Hanji. Luna jumped and quickly ran and hid on the other side of me. “Oh! Sorry, sometimes I get ahead of myself” Hanji apologized, Luna poked her head out “I-It’s alright.”

  
“She looks a bit odd with the ears and tail if you ask me” Connie commented as he and Sasha crowded her a bit. Luna retreated a bit and clung closer to my back, as they inched closer. “Her Hair color doesn’t match them, what’s up with that?” Sasha asked as from what I could tell took some of Luna’s hair in her hand. Luna quickly took hold of my shirt and pulled it over her head. “Ah! L-Luna!” I stammered, stumbling slightly from the sudden tug.  
Man she was so shy.  
  
 ** _Luna_**

_I found another one!_

**_Marco_ **

“Luna, come out from hiding” I told her. “But I found another one Papa!” her small voice was slightly muffled, “another what?” “Papa, what comes after four?” she asked me. I sighed once I realized that she was counting my freckles. “I have more than that sweetie” I chuckled with a half-smile. “Dang it! This is going to take me longer then I would have liked” she whined. “Well enough with the fluffy crap already! Bring her over here so we can properly meet her” Reiner complained from the seat he was sitting, beside him, Bertholdt, who had been sitting on the floor playing games with Eren and Jean this whole time. “Alright” I agreed and pulled Luna out from behind me, “Luna, come on, you have to come out now” I told her gently. “N-no, I’m g-good in here” she muttered, “Luna, come here” I told her more firmly, she reluctantly obeyed, only not how I was hoping.

  
I heard a few snickers as we all watched Luna maneuver herself around to my front without leaving the confines of my shirt. I can’t get mad, I should have been more specific and plus, that was too cute. I sigh and stick my head into my shirt and look down at Luna, “Hey, what’s goin on in this neck of the woods?” Luna looks up at me and then shyly back down and pokes at my stomach, “nothin, just countin some freckles” she mumbles.

“Oh? You don’t want to meet everyone else?” I ask her and she shakes her head, not looking at me, “you’re gonna make everyone sad though, they all came here to meet you, you know” She looked up at me with wide eyes. “Yeah, and if you stay in here they’re gonna have to go home sad because they didn’t get to meet you.” Luna looked appalled at the mere thought of making someone sad, “You gonna come out and meet everyone now?” she quickly nodded her head and I chuckled, “thank you” I gave her a quick hug and we both left my shirt.

  
 **_Jean_ **

**_  
_**Watching Marco trying to coax Luna out in his shirt was the single most hilarious and cutest thing I have ever seen.

  
  
 **_Marco_ **

  
I brought her over to meet them putting her in front of me almost like a shield. “Hello there!” Reiner said to her leaning down a bit to look her in the eyes. “My name is Reiner Braun” he held out a hand for her to shake but she just looked at him and then me unsure. I nudged her forward a bit to reassure her that it was alright. “No need to be shy I wouldn’t hurt ya, and neither will Bert or Annie” he leaned in close and whispered in her ear "even if they do look kinda scary.” He snickered, "REINER!" Bertholdt whined and elbowed Reiner’s leg. "Don’t tell her that!" he pouted and Reiner just laughed, “I’m only teasing! You know that” he rolled his eyes, “Yes but _she_ might not know that!” he nodded toward Luna and gave her a worried look. Luna only giggled at that. She looked up at me “They’re silly Papa” I rubbed her head and gave her a warm smile, happy she was warming up to new people.

“So Luna, How old are you? Or how does the age thing work for you anyway?” I heard Armin ask from his seat beside Mikasa. We both looked over at him in surprise, “Huh?” she looked up at me confused. “Oh! My apologies,” he said, “I’m Armin and this is Mikasa, the boy over there next to Jean is Eren” he said covering their introductions. Mostly Eren’s though, seeing as how tied up in the video game he was playing with Jean, “O-Oh, okay” She nodded, seeming to take note of their names. “So?” Armin asked again, “W-well, I’m not sure” She answered thoughtfully, “It all really depends on how you want to look at it really” She continued. “How so?” Hanji looked like she was hanging on Luna’s every word.

“Well, you know how you humans have one set of um…years? Was it?” “Yes” both Armin and Hanji nodded. “Well, you have only one, where as you give your pets like dogs two sets.” She looked at Hanji, “U-uh are you taking notes?” Hanji looked up at her and slowly pocketed her notebook, “No?” she lied shifting her eyes side to side. _Of course she would._ “W-Well anyway,” Luna continued “I guess in ‘dog years’ I would be one in a half? So in human, that’d make me, uh…” she stopped to think. “Seven in a half” Armin finished for her. Luna looked at him tilting her head to the side, “Really?” she looked like she wasn’t expecting that answer and everyone chuckled.

“Oh my! Where are my manners?” Hanji gasped “Probably written down and lost on your shitty desk” Levi muttered, Hanji ignored his comment as if he hadn’t said it, “I would like to introduce my husband, Levi” she theatrically presented the shorter man in a showy manner that Levi didn’t look impressed with. Hanji leaned in close to Luna’s ear “he can be rude and a butt sometimes but on the inside he’s a total softy” she winked and then quickly back up to continue her introductions. “This here,” she clapped a hand on Erwin’s shoulder “is one of my best friends. Luna, Erwin, Erwin, Luna” she smiled brightly and moved on once again, “and this tall guy is-”

Mike was probably the only ones out of everyone in our group of friends to have different introductions. Watching him go towards Luna and sniffing her just reminded me how different people could be. Luna gasped a bit in awe “You sniff new friends too?!?!” she asked surprised as her tail began to wag. Mike just looked at her and smiled. Any other person would be a bit weirded out, but luckily she wasn’t. She started sniffing him back and her tail wagged more. “You smell really nice sir!” I swear she looked like a child in a candy store; her smile was so bright and happy. Mike chuckled “Thank you dear, you do as well. Like a flower” he ruffled her hair, Luna giggled and I smiled. I introduced her to Krista and Ymir next and by introduced I mean Ymir just pushed me out of the way and did it herself. Luna turned around pretty quickly after that and looked up at them surprised.  

“Hey there squirt! Names Ymir, and this beauty right here is Krista!” she slung an arm around Krista and pulled her close. “Ymir please!” Krista complained lightly, Luna just tilted her head confused lowering one ear to the side. “Oh come on Krista! No need to be so shy!” Ymir told her patting Krista’s back nudging her towards Luna. Luna took a step back so she wouldn’t be in Krista’s space “H-Hello” Krista said and gave a small wave. Luna smiled in response and giggled happily “Hello! It’s nice to meet you!” she told her. “You as well, Marco’s told me a lot about you! Well, kind of, just from what we could discuss when we met up at the store.” Krista laughed nervously. “Oh that’s okay, we can get to know each other now” Luna smiled brightly at her. I was so happy everyone had taken a liking to her and that she wasn’t shying away from them.  
 After introductions the night went fairly well besides a few mishaps between Eren and Jean, but that was to be expected. Luna got along amazingly well with everyone, Bertholdt the most though.  
  
 ** _Luna_**

“Whoa!” I said with awe as I looked up at Bertholdt, who was making his plate for dinner. _His names really long, I’ll have to nick name him._ “You’re so big Bertlodt.” I told him. “I-It’s Bertholdt, dear hehe.” He replied to me scratching his cheek with an awkward smile. “Oh! Oops s-sorry” I apologized quickly “but i-if it’s okay, c-could I call you Big brother Bertie?” I asked him and looked at me “U-Uh, Big brother?” he asked sounding surprised by the request. “Why big brother?” “Well, it’s cause you’re really tall! And seem like a protective brother! That and so it’d be easier for me to say your name, i-if that’s okay?!” I explained shyly. Bertholdt thought it over, “Hmm, W-well I guess it couldn’t hurt” He shrugged and my face lit up and I smiled widely, happily wagging my tail. “Yay!” I started to jump around when a voice calls out, “Hey there short stuff!” I heard Reiner call from behind me. I turned around looking at him confused “Short stuff?” I tilted my head to the side. “Heh! I just thought it suited you, would you prefer me to call you Luna?” He asked me, my tail wagged rapidly. “Oh no! That’s fine! I love nicknames!” I said excitedly and Reiner smiled with a toothy grin.

  
“Hey, Moony!” I turned to look at Connie, “That’s a little over board sir” I frowned at him. “Awe, I thought it was a good one” He said with a pout “Told ya it was stupid” Sasha said standing next to him shaking her head. “What? You think you have a better one?!” he looked at her with a frustrated look on his face. “Hmm” she thought “Moon Moon!” She said with a smile. “That’s even worse!” I exclaimed as I hid my face with my hands. “And you said _mine_ was too much” Connie said with a huff. “Big brother Bertie” I said looking up at Bertholdt moving on from the subject of nicknames.

“Hmm? Y-Yes?” he asked getting down to eye level with me. “Could you help me make my plate please?” I asked him sweetly “I can’t quite reach the table.” “Oh, sure thing!” he smiled assisting me with my dinner. Later on that night I got to connect more with everyone and I had so much fun. I got to talk to Hanji, who I later started to call Auntie Hanji with her permission of course, along with Ymir. With that I also got to start calling Reiner Uncle Reiner because he seems like one of those big tough caring uncles. It went the same for Levi, although, it took a little while to get his name right.

“It’s Heichou”

“Bless you.”  
  
“No, not achoo, Heichou”  
  
“Choo choo?” I tilted my head. _I didn’t know he was a train conductor._ “No! Heichou!” he said again, sounding less patient “Hate you? That’s not very nice but okay” Levi just groaned in frustration holding his head “It’s Levi” he said flatly “Alright!” I giggled, “Uncle Levi!” Not only did I get a “big brother” but I also got some really nice sisters out of Sasha who I call Sissy Sasha; and the same went for Krista. Connie and Mikasa got the interesting nicknames though, with me now calling Connie, “Con Con” as pay back for that moony nickname, and Mikasa “Mika”.

When it came to trying to connect with Daddy Jean during the barbeque it was really difficult, especially because he was with Eren a lot. Eren acted a lot like a bratty child from what I saw throughout the night of his interactions with Jean. I tried having Papa explain but he said that it was nothing to worry about and that they always acted like that around each other. I just brushed it off with a sigh and went to go play some games with big brother. We got to play Mario kart! It was a lot of fun! Especially when we did the rainbow road! Although, Eren got mad when I picked that road but I didn’t care. I don’t see why he was complaining so much though, I didn’t fall off once! He’s just a big baby!  
  
 ** _Marco  
_** As the party progressed and everyone was still having a good time but then I noticed Luna was starting to become more sluggish in her activities then when she first met everyone earlier. I asked her if she was okay around 9:30 and she told me with a smile that she was fine, but it wasn’t until about 10:00, when she was nodding off, that I finally decided it was time for her to go to bed.

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed missy” I tell her in my best dad voice. Luna looked up at me with an innocent look “But I’m not tired!” she whined “No offence kid but your hand is your ice cream” Jean told her as he passed by us with a beer in his hand. “What? No it isn’t!” she smiled putting her ice cream covered hand on her face. “Now you have it on your face” Jean pointed out “No, what are you talking about?” she said waving her head almost wiping the ice cream on his pant leg. I just sighed, “Luna, say goodnight to everyone” I told her before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom to clean her up.

“Goodnight everyone!” she waved to everyone with a yawn. Everyone called back with a “Goodnight Luna” as I took her up stairs to clean her up and get her ready her for bed. I placed her in my bed and tucked her in. I didn’t mind sleeping on the couch until we figured out what to do about our sleeping arrangements. I kissed her on her forehead “Sleep tight” I told her before walking away after seeing her fully pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Wolfy and I were writing this chapter and we were talking about how Luna should meet everyone and she said (and I quote) "She was like a cupcake meeting her new friend"  
> She is a gem. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and we are again, incredibly sorry about updating late but life likes to get in the way of things. OTL  
> Until next time then~

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
